Rainbow Islands Saga
by Yoshiyuki-Kun
Summary: Hey people long time no see, Another Side story is up and ready. Advanceshipping and Questshipping story,Hoennshipping moments in ch.8 and 9
1. Chapter 1:Until we meet again

**Part 1: Until we meet again**

**A Yoshi/Dani and Ash/May story**

After Yoshi finished the Hoenn league and battled Ash and defeated the former Pokemon champion Steven, Yoshi started to miss Dani in the Johto region. She was Yoshi's first

friend and first crush. He missed her so much that Yoshi went back to his hometown

New Bark Town. Before Yoshi was about to leave, he went to say goodbye to Ash

and his friends. "That was a great pokemon battle we had Ash" said Yoshi. "Your pokemon got stronger since the last time I battle you" said Yoshi. "You and your pokemon got stronger too" said Ash. "I hope we meet again someday" Ash said.

"You too Ash" said Yoshi. May came over and gave Yoshi a good bye hug and said,

"If we ever meet again, can you show me to make really good combos for pokemon contest?" May said. "Sure I'll show the best fire combos for your conbusken" said Yoshi.

"Hey where's Brock and Max Ash?" Yoshi said. "Brock went to the Ever Grande Citie's beauty contest to check out the beautiful girls and Max is hanging out with May's exboyfriend Brendan" Ash said. "Exboyfriend? Since when you broke up with Brendan

May?" Yoshi said. "He was being a jerk and a pervert she said, but to be honest I never liked him anyway" she said. Before May continue her story, Ash saw Gary pass by and went to talk to him about something. "Sorry May I got to get home before the boat to New Bark Town leaves" Yoshi said.

"Before you go I want to ask you about something" May said. "I want to know if Ash has a girlfriend or not" May said. "He use to but he said Misty broke up with him and left to see Rudy in the orange Islands, she broke up with Ash because she loves Rudy more than

Ash and he was heart broking for two weeks" Yoshi said. "Why do you ask?" He said

"Because I'm starting fall in love with Ash", May said. "When did this happen?",

Yoshi said. "I started falling in love with him since the day I meet Ash in Little Root Town, he teaches me how to use pokemon, He came to cheer me up when I lost

My first pokemon contest, he rescues me when I'm in trouble, in my second pokemon

Contest when I was in the finals, I was losing to Drew till I heard Ash in the audiences,

He was cheering loud for me and gave me the strength to beat drew and I won.

If it weren't for pikachu and his electrical discharge, I wouldn't had meet Ash and any

Pokemon contest. And that's why I love him" May said. Yoshi was crying over

May's story. "Why are you crying Yoshi?"She said, your story was very touching, it reminds me of Dani and I he said.

**Sorry that I'm not talking Rainbow Islands yet, but I promise I'll put it into part 2**

**Please review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2:Memories

**Part 2: Memories**

**ShadowZero17:'this time I got better since the last time I wrote the first one**

**Dani:" I hope so………I miss my Yoshi - "**

**ShadowZero17:"Why do you miss him"**

**Dani: "Because I love him"**

**ShadowZero17:" Does Yoshi knows you love him?"**

**Dani:" No"**

**ShadowZero17: "Well just read the story and you will find out."**

**Dani: SWEET**

"My story reminds you and Dani!" said May. "Yeah ever since we were kids, we

promise to stick together at all times," said Yoshi. "Wow so how long did you two

know each other?" said May. "We knew each other since childhood" said Yoshi,

When we were kids, we always go to professor Elm's lab to play with the pokemon"

Said Yoshi." Till one day, Professor Elm gave Dani and I an Eevee for being kind

to the pokemon" said Yoshi.

"He told us to keep them wisely at all cost and that's all he said," said Yoshi. "After a couple days, Our Eevees started to evolve" Yoshi said, "Dani's eevee evolve into an

Espeon and my eevee evolve into an Umbreon," said Yoshi. "And when they evolved,

Dani started hugging and kissing me for some reason" He said. When Dani did that

She said "I'm glad we're best friends Yoshi". Yoshi started to blush like crazy,

He said, " Why did you hug and kiss me for" he said, " because they evolved

together at the same time and I hope does it to us someday" said Dani. But Yoshi wasn't ready for this yet and said "Dani I'm not ready to does boyfriend and girlfriend thing yet." Dani said, "I know we're not ready for this she said, I just wanted if you liked the hug and kiss and, When Yoshi was about to say dani question, he heard the boat to New bark town is leaving in 2 mins."A man the boat is leaving me behind, sorry May I gotta go see ya" Yoshi said. Yoshi doesn't know that May is following him to the ferryboat.

May's thoughts ("Sorry Ash I'm to going to see what's going to happen to Yoshi and Dani When they meet again, when I come back I'll tell you how I really feel") May started to cry and left on the boat with Yoshi to New Bark Town.

**Dani: Why did May follow my Yoshi?**

**ShadowZero17: maybe because she wants to see you and Yoshi get together**

**Dani: Or maybe she wants to steal my Yoshi**

**ShadowZero17: Why would May try to steal Yoshi from you if she loves Ash**

**Dani: Oh never mind**

**ShadowZero17: sorry folks Yoshi will be going to the rainbow Islands on ch.4**

**Dani: CH.4 I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG**

**ShadowZero17:O yes you can, oh ya Ice-Phoenix sorry I was being mean to Brendan in**

**The last chapter**

**Dani: Brendan is cute but MY Yoshi is much more cuter**

**ShadowZero17: Oh brother, well please review**


	3. Chapter 3:Moving away

**Part 3: Moving away**

**Dani: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ShadowZero17: What's your problem **

**Dani: I'm moving away**

**ShadowZero17: Where are you moving to?**

**Dani: I'm moving to Crystal Island **

**ShadowZero17: Hey that Island is part in the Rainbow Island coast area**

**Dani: So that's means Yoshi is going to compete in the Rainbow Island league right?**

**ShadowZero17: Yep that's right**

**Dani: SWEET I get to see my Yoshi again**

When the boat to New Bark Town left, Ash and the gang were looking for May at

at the Ever Grande port. "Where could May be? " Ash said. Everyone wanted to know the samething."And where's Yoshi?" Max said. "At this time he should had left on the boat to New Bark Town by now" Brock said."Hey Max where's Brendan?" Ash said.

"Brendan went home and wanted me to give this letter to May" Max said. While the gang

is still on a search for May, Let go see how Yoshi and May are doing. On the boat to New Bark Town, May was searching for Yoshi in the dining room." Where could Yoshi be?" May said. When May was looking for Yoshi, she started to miss Ash a lot.

"Oh no" she said, "I didn't tell Ash and the others that I'm on the boat to New Bark Town" May say." I know I'll send a letter to them and they will come looking for me at

New Bark Town but first I got to find some paper and a pencil" May said. May looked

everywhere for them on the boat till she finally ran into Yoshi." May what are you doing

here" Yoshi said. "I followed you here because I want to see you and Dani get together

plus I want to here the rest of the story" May said. "Let me ask you something May does Ash and the others know you're here? He said. "A man I totally forgot about that, Yoshi

do you have any paper and pencil?" May said "Yes I do" Yoshi said. Yoshi took out

some paper and a pencil and gave it to May. After 10 min she finish her letter and took

out Beautifly from her belt.

"Beautifly come on out" she shout out."Beauuuutify" it said, "Beautifly I want you to give this to Ash and the others at Ever Grande seaport o.k." May said. Beautifly nodded

yes and was happy about it. She tied a ribbon around Beautifly's neck with the letter and its poke ball and Beautifly flew away to the seaport like a jet. " O.k. Yoshi now tell the

rest of the story" May said. "There's one problem? I forgot the rest of story," he said.

"WHAT!" May said," Don't worry once we get to New Bark Town Dani and I might tell you the rest of the story," Yoshi said. "Alright then" May said, when Yoshi and May finish talking they reach New Bark Town. Yoshi's thoughts (Finally we're here, now I can tell Dani how I feel about her). May's thoughts (Finally we're here, now I can get to see Yoshi and Dani get together). When Yoshi and May got off the boat, Yoshi started

running to find the nearest video phone booth."Yoshi wait for me" May said,

"Sorry about that May I just wanted to call my mom that I'm here right now" Yoshi said. "Before you do it what's your mom's name?" May said. "Her name is Nikki" Yoshi said.

Yoshi finally found a video phone booth and to called his mom right now.

The ringing was taking a long time till a picture finally showed up."Hey big brother its

been a while"? said." Hey sis long time no see" Yoshi said, "Who's she Yoshi?"May said. "Oh this is my little sister Allenby" he said, " Hey nice to meet you and who are you? Allenby said. "Oh my name is May I'm good friend of your brother" May said." Well any friend Yoshi's is a friend of mine" Allenby said," Hey sis where's mom? He said." She went to the market to get some food for your welcome back party," she said."Hey sis is Dani with with her? Yoshi said. "…………….."Allenby said, "Hey Allenby what's wrong" he said. "………………Yoshi there's something you need to know about Dani" she said "Sis what happened to Dani?" Yoshi said. "I'm sorry big brother it's just that Dani moved away while your in the Hoenn region" Allenby said."WHAT!" Yoshi said.

**ShadowZero17:……………………………………………..**

**Dani: what's wrong Shadow**

**ShadowZero17:……………………………………………..**

**Dani: are you crying?**

**ShadowZero17:………….yes**

**Dani: Ahh how cute, while I cheer him up will you readers please review**


	4. Chapter 4:A letter to a new journey

**Dani: Are you feeling better now Shadow-kun?**

**ShadowZero17: Ya thanks, Hey! Long time no see readers**

**Dani: I feel sorry for my poor Yoshi**

**ShadowZero17: Why?**

**Dani: Yoshi was shocked when he heard that I moved away to crystal Island**

**ShadowZero17: Hmmmm, Lets see what happens to Yoshi and May at New Bark Town**

**Dani: Okay**

**Part 4:A letter to a new journey**

"Sis why did Dani moved away?" Yoshi said, "Because Dani's mother is having a baby

and needed a bigger place to live" Allenby said." So where did Dani moved to" May said,

"She told that she moved to Crystal Island in the Rainbow Island area," Allenby said.

When Yoshi, May, and Allenby finish talking, Allenby went get the letter for her big brother from Dani."Here big brother this is for you from Dani" Allenby said, "Thanks

Sis" said Yoshi. "Come on Yoshi read it to us so we can hear what your girlfriend wrote to you" May said". " SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yoshi said, "Whatever" the girls said. When Yoshi started to read the letter out loud, it said:

**Dear Yoshi,**

**By the time you get this letter, I have already moved away to Crystal Island.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was moving away. I wanted to go with**

**you on your journey to the Hoenn region but my parents wouldn't let me.**

**The reason they didn't let me go because I found out that my mom was having**

**a baby soon and needed my help. Because of the baby, we have to move to a bigger**

**place to live. If I tell you about this, you would try to stop your journey to become**

**a Hoenn league champion and try to stop my parents from moving. I care about you**

**too deeply to let you get involved. I wanted to thank you so much for your **

**friendship and kindness that we had after all these years and I'm really lucky to have met you. And I always love you no matter what.**

**Love and forever,**

**Dani**

"That was the saddest but sweetest letter that I ever heard" the girls said. "Ya I didn't know she loved me so much" Yoshi said, "You got that right Yoshi you should tell

her how you feel about her next" May said." Ya what she said" Allenby said.

"Well what about you May!" he said," Are you going to tell Ash how you feel

About him?" Yoshi said." Well of course I well" May said. "Well gets what girls,

I'm going to enter the Rainbow League and tell Dani how I feel about her."Yoshi said. "I'm Going with you Yoshi I heard there's a pokemon contest in the Rainbow Islands

and I going to win it all" May said. " No your not because I'm going to win those

Pokemon contest" Allenby said. "WHAT you're a pokemon coordinator too, Yoshi

you didn't tell me she a pokemon coordinator too". May said, "Well you see my little

Sister followed me hear in the Hoenn region with her Flareon and wanted to try

to be a pokemon coordinater. I've been teaching her to be one and she's been wining

some contest ever since." Yoshi said

"O.k. girls we're in the first thing in the morning at 7:00am". Yoshi said

"ALRIGHT!" said the girls.

**Dani:Oh ya my Yoshi is going to enter the Rainbow League**

**ShadowZero17: …………………………………………………….**

**Dani: ShadowZero17 are you crying again?**

**ShadowZero17: Ya because of your letter was really good and it made cry**

**Dani:Awww! How sweet thank you**

**ShadowZero17:……………………………………………………..**

**Dani:O. K while I cheer him up again, well you readers please review**


	5. ch 5:Enter the Rainbow Island League

**ShadowZero17: Finally Yoshi is going to the Rainbow Island league**

**Dani: Alright my Yoshi is entering it and he's going see me again.**

**ShadowZero17: cool lets see whats happens to Yoshi, May, and Allenby**

**Chapter 5:Enter the Rainbow Island League**

After reading Dani's letter, Yoshi, May, and Allenby needed some supplies for their journey to the rainbow Islands and left to the pokemart to get ready.

"O.k. girls all we need is some potions, fuel heals, food, and Kurt's new pokeballs."

Yoshi said. "Hey Yoshi is it o.k if we get some new clothes too" May said.

"Ya please big brother can we gets some new clothes pleasssssse" Allenby said

"Ooh fine then but nothing over $100.00 got it" Yoshi said "OKAY!" the girls said.

The girls went to get some new clothes and Yoshi was thinking about getting some

new clothes too." Hmmmmm maybe I should get some new clothes too" Yoshi said.

After searching for new clothes, the three trainers had finally found what they were looking for,"Hey Yoshi how do I look?" May said." Wow you look great but it's the

same as your old clothes" Yoshi said, " Ya I know but it's a different style and color.

May is wearing a green bandanna, orange shirt, a small green bag around her waist,

same gloves but in green, same black shorts, and orange shoes."Hey big brother

how do I?" Allenby said, "Ahhhhh you look cute in that sis" Yoshi said. Allenby

is wearing a red cap, cute red and black shirt, blue and black gloves, cute sky-blue shorts,

dark green backpack, and cute white and black shoes."Okay now it's my turn" said Yoshi. 5 minutes later, "So girls how do I look?" Yoshi said." IT'S THE SAME THING THAT YOU WORE RIGHT NOW," said the girls." I know but its in a different color" Yoshi said. Yoshi is wearing a blue and black cap, blue and white sweater with a black shirt underneath, and black and blue shorts. Same backpack but green, and black, blue, and white shoes.

"Now we have some new clothes, potions, and some fuel heals lets go get some new

poke balls from Kurt" Yoshi said. "Yoshi who's Kurt?" said May,"Oh I forgot you

never meet Kurt before" Yoshi said. "Well Kurt is a famous craftsmen for making

different kinds of pokeballs" Yoshi said, "Wow I wish I could try to get some new

pokeballs from Kurt" said May. "But Yoshi, Kurt lives in Azalea Town how are we

going to get there it will take us weeks to get there," Allenby said.

"I know sis that's why I'm going to call Kurt and he will transfer the pokeballs here"

Yoshi said.

After the gang left the pokemart, they left to the pokemon center to call Kurt."Okey what was Kurt's video phone number…………..ooh now I remember it was 678-0104" Yoshi

said. The videophone started to ring and Kurt's face had showed up." Hello who's there?" said Kurt, "Hey old-timer it's been awhile," Yoshi said. " Oh Yoshi long time no

see I haven't seen you since you left to the Hoenn region" said Kurt. " Ya its been a long

time….hey Kurt do you still have those new pokeball I gave to you when I left?" said

Yoshi. "Ya I got them they are all done too" said Kurt, "Sweet! can you transfer them here Kurt?" said Yoshi." Sure I'm transferring them right now……………..okay they should be there right now," said Kurt." Yep there right here with me Kurt and thanks for saving them for me" said Yoshi," No problem let me know if you want me to make more pokeballs for and what's your next journey Yoshi?" said Kurt.

"Well Kurt the girls and I are going to the Rainbow Islands tomorrow morning" said Yoshi, "Wait did you say you three are going to the Rainbow Islands?" said Kurt.

"Ya that's right why?" said Yoshi, "Well I heard there's new types of apricorns in

the rainbow Islands so can you and your friends find some new apricorns for me

because I'm too busy making pokeballs here," said Kurt." Sure we could right girls!"

said Yoshi, "YAAAAA!" said the girls." Great thanks hope you three have a good trip

and try to find some new apricorns okay" said Kurt." You got it Kurt and we will see

you later bye and take care" said Yoshi." Ya you too and good luck on your journey

and finding your girlfriend" said Kurt.

When Yoshi hang off the phone, he was shock when he heard what Kurt said." Okay which one of you told Kurt that I was looking for my best friend?" said Yoshi" Well while you were buying some medicine bro, May and I called Kurt earlier and told him everything what we were doing and your little secret about you and Dani kind a funny

huh big brother?" said Allenby. Yoshi hit Allenby on the head," Ow what was that for

bro!" she said." For talking behind my back little sister" Yoshi said," and sis promise me you will never talk behind my back again okay" Yoshi said. "Okay big brother I promise"

said Allenby."And that goes for you too May" said Yoshi, "Oh fine then" said May.

Both May and Allenby were crossing their fingers.

When the gang left the pokemon center, they were started to head home to get some

rest. " Man I'm hungry I hope mom is home right now" said Yoshi, "You said it bro

I'm hungry as well," said Allenby."May you gotta meet our mother she the best mom

we ever got," said Allenby, "Ya and her cooking is the best as well," said Yoshi.

"Wow now I'm really excited to meet your mom" said May

When they finally got home, they found the door unlock." Big brother why is the door unlock" said Allenby."I don't know sis either Kiyona is home or mom is," said Yoshi."Yoshi who's Kiyona?" said May." I'll tell you later first I got to know who's home or not" said Yoshi, When Yoshi went inside the lights went on." WELCOME BACK YOSHI!" ? said."Mom? Kiyona?" Yoshi said, Kiyona gave Yoshi a really big hug and Yoshi's face was changing colors." Sis I can't breathe" said Yoshi," Oops sorry little brother its just that I missed you so much since you left to the Hoenn region" said Kiyona. After Kiyona gave Yoshi a hug, his mom gave him a big hug too." Mom I…. can't …breath" said Yoshi, "Oops sorry son, ooohhhh I missed you so Yoshi" said

Nikki."Oh Allenby you been with your brother for the whole time" said Nikki.

"Ya I went with him and his friend to the pokemart to get some supplies for our

journey to the Rainbow Islands" said Allenby.When Nikki heard that, she started

to cry." Mom whats wrong" said Allenby,"Well I'm glad he came back and that makes

me very happy but we he goes off to a new a journey, it makes me miss him a lot"

said Nikki. "Oh sorry about that and who might you be?" said Nikki," well my name

is May and I'm a good friend of Yoshi," said May." well May would you like to join

us for dinner? She said, "sure I love to" said May. After dinner, everyone went to bed

and getting ready for the big day tomorrow. At 6:00 in the morning, everyone got up and

went to the kitchen." Okay girls are ready to go to the Rainbow Islands?" said Yoshi,

"you bet big brother I'm all set," said Allenby."Ya me too Yoshi" said May.

At 6:50am, Yoshi, May, and Allenby were all ready to the Rainbow Islands." Okay are we all set?" said Yoshi, "all set Yoshi" said May and Allenby, "Yoshi before you go, mom and I want you to have this" said Kiyona. Nikki and Kiyona gave Yoshi a brand new poke gear for his new journey." Wow thanks mom! thanks sis!" said Yoshi

"your welcome Yoshi" said Nikki and Kiyona."Yoshi you make sure you look after your

little sister and promise me you see Dani on Crystal Island, she really misses you a lot

while your gone" said Nikki." I will mom I promise I will see my best friend again"

said Yoshi, "Do you mean your girlfriend big brother?" said Allenby."sis well you be

quiet" said Yoshi. Everyone started to laugh about Allenby's joke." Well mom and Kiyona we're off to New Bark Town's seaport now" said Yoshi, "Good luck on your

journey little brother and you too baby sister and May" said Kiyona, "Yoshi make

sure you tell Dani how much you really feel about her and good luck honey," said

Nikki."Oh mom" said Yoshi.

At long last our hero's are finally on their way to enter the Rainbow Island league

They will meet new rivals, new battles, new friend, and a whole lot of new discoveries.

**ShadowZero17: Alright there finally going to the Rainbow Islands**

**Dani: My yoshi is coming… SWEET!

* * *

**

**ShadowZero17: Before Dani goes hyper will you please review**.


	6. Chapter 6:Bianco Island

**ShadowZero17: Finally Yoshi, May, Allenby are going to the Rainbow Islands**

**right Dani……Dani? Dani where are you?**

**Yuffie: Hey Shadow-kun who are looking for?**

**ShadowZero17: Ya do you know where Dani went?**

**Yuffie: Ya she told me that she's going to buy a special present for Yoshi**

ShadowZero17: Well better start the story without then 

Yoshi: 16

May: 14

Allenby: 12  
Tracy: 19

Part 6: Bianco Island 

"A man we're going to be late so lets hurry girls" said Yoshi, as our heroes are in

a hurry to catch the boat to Bianco Island, they finally got on the boat on time." Okay

girls we'll be in Bianco Island tomorrow morning so lets find our cabin" said Yoshi

"All right" said May," Okay Big brother" said Allenby.When the gang are looking for

there cabin, May saw Tracy on the side of the boat."Hey Tracy its me May" said May.

"Hi may, oh I see Yoshi is with you and who's the chibi-chan behind Yoshi?" said Tracy

Allenby started to blush,"Oh this is my cute little sister Allenby" said Yoshi."Nice to

meet you Tracy" said Allenby. "Nice to you too Allenby" said Tracy, Allenby blush

some more and went behind of Yoshi." So where are you three going?" said Tracy,

"We're going to enter the Rainbow league in the rainbow Islands" said Yoshi

"So your going to enter the rainbow league huh, it reminds me of my adventure with

Ash and Misty in the Orange Islands" said Tracy.

While everyone was still talking, May's stomach started to growl."Yoshi can we get something to eat for lunch?" said May, "Ya I'm hungry too lets get something to eat

said Yoshi. Everyone went to the dining room and were eating like crazy. Yoshi already

ate 7 plates of food, May ate 8 dishes of food, Allenby ate 6 dishes of food, and Tracy

barely got ate one dish of food. After the gang finish eating lunch, everyone started

getting sleepy." Well here's our cabin," said Yoshi."Hey where's your cabin Tracy?"

said Allenby."My cabin is at the end of the hallway so I'll see you three later" said

Tracy," Okay later Tracy" said May. Midnight at 12am, everyone was still asleep

except for May. When Yoshi started to wake up, he saw May leaving the room and started to follow her outside."Hey May why are you up so late" said Yoshi."I should

be asking you the same thing Yoshi" said May," Well since you ask I wanted to get

some fresh air and look at the stars at night" said May.

When May finish talking, she started to cry." Let me guess you really miss Ash don't

you" said Yoshi. May started to cry some more and hug Yoshi and laying her head on Yoshi's shoulder." Yes I miss Ash and I want to be with him again" said May," Okay but lets go back our room before you and I catch a cold" said Yoshi. Before Yoshi and May

went to there rooms, they saw red like pokemon in the sky." what kind of pokemon is that?" said Yoshi," I don't know but I got this weird feeling that I seen it before in the

Hoenn region" said May." Well we can think about it lets just go inside alright May" said

Yoshi, "alright" said May.Yoshi's thoughts (What should I do I don't want May to be sad during our journey……….I know I'll try to bring Ash and May together again I know

she'll be happy about it. When Yoshi was thinking of a plan to bring Ash and May together, May had fallen asleep on Yoshi's shoulder. "Poor girl still shedding tears of

loneliness, don't worry May I promise I'll bring you and Ash together again" said

Yoshi. 7:00am, "mmmmmorning big brother" said Allenby, "Good morning sis did you had a good nap?" said Yoshi.

"Ya I had a good nap……. bro why's May sleeping on your shoulder?" said Allenby,

"Well last night May was really upset because she misses Ash" said Yoshi."May was

lonely so I got up and kept her company all night till she fell asleep" said Yoshi, "Hey

Yoshi lets find away to bring Ash and May together" said Allenby. " good idea sis

too bad I thought of it before you did hehehe" said Yoshi.Allenby's thoughts (big brother

can be such a pain sometimes). When Yoshi and Allenby finish talking, the boat had finally arrived at Bianco Island." Well we're finally here better wake up May before we

leave" said Yoshi, "Okay I'll get our stuff ready" said Allenby."Chibi May wake up

its time to get up now we're here" said Yoshi."So we're here huh, well better get dress"

said May. After May got dressed, She and Yoshi got off the boat and were meeting Allenby at the dock.

"Yoshi where's Tracy?" said Allenby, "He told me he's going back to Pallet Town

and wish us luck in the rainbow league" said Yoshi."So what are we going to do first

Yoshi?" said May. "We're going to register first at the pokemon center and we need

A map of the Rainbow Islands" said Yoshi.For 1 hour they finally found the pokemon center. "Hello there how may I help you?" said Nurse Joy," Hi I'm Yoshi Masaki

and I would like to register for the Rainbow League please" said Yoshi."Alright then

lets get you register for the Rainbow League Yoshi" said Nurse Joy. After 5mins,

Yoshi had finally entered the Rainbow League." Now that you have register here's

The map of the Rainbow Islands" said Nurse Joy," Thank you Nurse Joy" said Yoshi.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy do you know where I can register for the pokemon contest in the Rainbow Islands?" said May," Yes but its on Dragon Island if you what to register in

the pokemon contest" said Nurse Joy.

"Alright thank you" said May, "you're welcome and have a great journey" said Nurse Joy." Okay which Island should we go first?" said Yoshi," Why not we go to Dragon Island that's where me and Allenby will register for the pokemon contest" said May." Sure why not..Hey there's gym on Dragon Island guess that's where I get my first

badge" said Yoshi. Before May could say something, she heard a familiar voice at

the dock." Could it be him? Said May

**Yuffie: What happen who's that voice, Shadow-kun tell me who it is**

**ShadowZero17: Sorry Yuffie-chan I'm not telling**

**Yuffie: Please I want to know who it is……….Oh never mind I know who it is**

**It's?**

**ShadowZero17: Hey don't ruin the the surprise Yuffie, before Yuffie tells the surprise can you readers review please before she ruin's the surprise?**


	7. Ch 7:The Death of Brendan Birch part 1

Yuffie: Is he back Shadow-kun? 

**ShadowZero17: Maybe**

**Yuffie: Oh come on tell me**

**ShadowZero17: Just read the story and you'll find out**

**Chapter 7:The Death of Brendan Birch**

"Did anyone heard that?" said Yoshi, "Ya it sounded like its calling May for some reason" said Allenby. Out of nowhere a boy with a pikachu is running from the dock," May! May! Said Ash. "Hey isn't that Ash big brother?" Said Allenby," Hey it is May Ash is back….ah where's May?" said Yoshi. Yoshi didn't realize that May jammed out and ran tolds Ash. "ASH! ASH! said May, May ran so fast she slam into ash and fell to

the ground."Oops sorry Ash………Ohhhh I missed so much Ash" said May." May you've only been gone for couple days" said Ash," I know I just miss you that's all"

said May. "Hey sis over here" said Max, " Hey Max were you being a good little brother

while I was gone?" said May." Ya I was May" said Max, " Oh really Brock was he being

good? said May." Ya he was really behaving well while your gone," said Brock, while May was talking to Ash, Max, and Brock, Allenby started walking tolds Max.

Hi I'm Allenby you must Max right?" said Allenby, "Ya that's me" Max acting nervous.

"Well Max I think your kinda cute" said Allenby, When Max heard what Allenby said

he started to blush. After the surprise they heard from Allenby, Yoshi came over to see what happen."Hey May what happen?" said Yoshi," well your little sister said that my brother was cute and the guys were shock about it" said May."Ohh Allenby…Oh hey Ash! Brock! how ya been?" said Yoshi," Great and thanks for taking care of May" said Ash. "No problem" said Yoshi," Say Yoshi is Allenby really your little sister?" said Brock. "Ya my sweet little sister" said Yoshi,"Ahh thanks bro" said Allenby."Your welcome….…hey how did you three know May and I were on this island? Said Yoshi,"Well we got a letter from May's Beautifly and it said that you two are going to New Bark Town in the Johto region and your Mom told us you, May, and your sister were on Bianco Island" said Max.

"Oh hey May I have a letter for you from Brendan" said Max," Oh what does that pervert wrote this time" said May. When May read Brendan letter she got scared for some reason. "Hey May what happen what did the letter say" said Ash," Well the letter said:

Hey May you think this is over right? Well your wrong you belong to

me and only me and no one else. You think you can get rid me,

**well you can't I will follow to the ends of the earth if I have to.**

**you belong to me May and by the time you get this letter, I'm**

already here he he he!

"Did that letter said that Brendan is here" said Max," Oh Ash I'm so scared right now

said May." Don't worry May Yoshi and I will protect you," said Ash," Thanks Ash" said

May." Something's wrong Brendan never write this kind of letter before" said Yoshi,

"Ya it sounds like someone else wrote this but who" said Max. Suddenly a weird scary

voice started calling May," Maaaay oh Maaaaaaay where are you?" said the unknown

voice." Where's that creepy voice coming from Max?" said Allenby, " I don't know

it sounded like its coming from everywhere" said Max. While everyone wasn't looking

a dark shadow appeared behind May," MAY LOOK OUT " scream Brock. May jumped

out of the away safely," Okay who in the world are you?" said May." What's wrong May

don't you remember me its me Brendan" said the fake Brendan," Your not Brendan who

are and why are you doing here?" said May.

"He he he I'm Thomas Birch Brendan's twin brother and I came to get you May" said Thomas, " Okay Tom where's Brendan?" said Yoshi." I am Brendan he he he" said

Thomas in a creepy voice." Wrong answer where is he?" said Ash," Oh you want to

Know huh, well guess what I MURDERED BRENDAN

**ShadowZero17: WHAT DID HE SAY? DID TOM SAID THAT HE KILLED BRENDAN?**

**Yuffie: NOOOOO why did he kill his own brother shadow-kun?**

**ShadowZero17: I don't know Yuffie-chan I guess you have to wait for part 2 and**

**See what happens.**

**Yuffie…WAAAAAAAA**

**ShadowZero17: Its okay Yuffie-chan he's going to pay for killing Brendan**

**Yuffie…sniff…will you readers please review**

**ShadowZero17: Before you review, what should May and the gang going to do with Thomas?**


	8. Chapter 8:The Death of Brendan Birch par...

**Yuffie: THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO GRIND TOM TO THE GROUND**

**ShadowZero17: Yuffie calm down I'm sure Ash and others are going to pound Tom to a pulp for murdering Brendan.**

**Yuffie: YAAAAAA! Lets see what's going to happen to Tom**

**Chapter 8: The Death of Brendan Birch part2**

"You…killed…Brendan" said May, when May heard that Thomas killed Brendan,

she fainted and got the others angry with rage."So the perverted jerk was Tom the whole

time" said Ash," YOU MONSTERWHY DID YOU KILLED BRENDAN FOR TOM?" said Yoshi."I'm not telling you besides ITS TIME FOR YOU, ASH, AND MY BELOVED MAY TO DIE". Said Thomas." TYRANITAR! METAGROSS! DESTORY YOSHI, ASH, MAY!" said Thomas," OH NO YOU DON'T LUGIA! RAIKOU! BLAST THOSE THREE!" said Yoshi. The two legendary send Tyranitar and Metagross flying

to the sky but Tom nowhere to be found," Hey where did Tom go?" said Brock.

"HE HE HE I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU" Tom scream,"Oh no Ash! May! look out

Tom has a bomb" shouted Max." Oooo my beloved May ITS TIME FOR AND YOUR  
TO DIE" shouted Thomas. Right before Tom can threw the bomb, a red like dragon

pokemon came out of nowhere and blasted Tom with a powerful Hyper Beam attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Thomas." Yoshi now's your chance to get Tom"

said Brock," Right Lugia! Raikou! Blast Tom to a crisp with Hyper Beam" said Yoshi.

Both legendary pokemon shot their Hyper Beam at Tom torturing and burning him to a crisp," Okay you why did you killed Brendan Tom?" said May." He he he so you want to know huh fine then my brother stole someone that I truly love and that was you May" said Thomas, "What do you mean?" Tom." Ever since you moved toLittleRoot Town, you were the first girl I ever fallen in love with but I was at home with the flu and I couldn't tell you how I feel about you" said Thomas." I seen you and my brother getting along great so I ask my brother to write a letter for me since I'm too sick to write and I don't you to get sick" said Thomas." At nightfall, my brother had given you the letter

and went back inside the house" said Thomas." When my Brendan came inside you rang

the door and asked him to come outside for a couple minutes" said Thomas," When I

went to the window, I saw you holding hands with him and kissing him on the cheeks

too" said Thomas.

"When you two went to the woods holding hands, I went outside to pick up the letter

you drop and I read it instead of love Thomas Birch he puts his name instead of mine"

said Thomas." I was going insane and filled with rage so I joined Team Rocket to get

my revenge on my brother for taking the girl of my dreams " said Thomas," But my

plan on killing my brother didn't work in the past" said Thomas." But why you were

trying to kill my sister for Tom" said Max," He he he simple she broke my heart

and the darkness within me wanted me to kill her too" said Thomas." Wow for some

weird reason I really feel sorry for Tom" said Allenby," He he he to tell you the truth Brendan is not dead yet but he will be when the bomb on the boat that you came off with will go off soon he he he" said Thomas in a creepy voice. When Tom finish talking he press a button that activates bomb," He he he in 15 minutes that bomb will go off sky high along with my brother and soon he will join me in the afterlife he he he. When Thomas finish talking, he eventually turn to ashes and died.

"Oh no we gotta save Brendan before that goes off" said Yoshi," Ya lets hurry and go"

said Ash." Brock can you keep an eye on Allenby and Max" said May." Sure thing"

said Brock," Please come back soon big brother I don't want to lose you" said Allenby.

"Don't worry sis I'll be back soon and Max I want you to protect Allenby while I'm

gone okay?" said Yoshi," Ya no problem" said Max."Okay let's go" said Ash, When

Ash, May, and Yoshi got to the boat, they were thinking of a plan to how to find

Brendan. "Okay Yoshi you go tell the captain about the bomb and May and I will

find Brendan" said Ash,"Gotcha" said Yoshi." Okay May lets go" said Ash," Alright"

said May. After looking for a couple minutes May suddenly heard a familiar voice somewhere in the next room."Hey I know that voice its Brendan" said May, When

May open the door she found Brendan tied up in a chair."Oh I'm so glad that your

okay" said May, May untied Brendan from the chair.

"Ash! May! Are you there?" said Yoshi, " Ya we're here and we also found Brendan"

said Ash." Oh that's great in all but WE ONLY HAVE 6 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE  
THE BOMB GOES OFF" shouted Yoshi," Oh no May we have to hurry" said Ash.

"I'll meet you three at the dock okay" said Yoshi."Come on Brendan we have to get

………Brendan what's wrong?" said May," Sorry May But I can't go with you" said

Brendan." But why?" said May," Because my brother glued a time bomb on and I can't

Take it off or disarm it"." I'm sorry May but I have to die" said Brendan," No No please

Brendan I don't you to die please I don't want you to go away" said May." Please May

I care too deeply for you to die in this place" said Brendan, "Then I shall die with you

Then" said May." No you can't May and beside its my fault for causing this" said Brendan," If I had given you the letter with my brothers name in it and instead of mine

none of this wouldn't happened" said Brendan.

"I don't care about the stupid letter and beside I've been in love with you since the

first time I meet you" said May," You were in love with me May" said Brendan.

"Yes its truth you were my first crush" said May," If that's truth to be honest May

you were my first crush too" said Brendan." You were?" said May," Ya" said Brendan.

"Ah sorry to ruin your reunion but we only have 2 minutes left before the bomb blows

up" said Ash," May you have go now!" said Brendan." No I'm staying here with" said

May, Suddenly Brendan hit May in the gut and knock her out." Sorry May I can't let you risk yourself dieing with me…your Ash right?" said Brendan," Ya I'm Ash" said Ash." Can you give this to May when she wakes up?" said Brendan," Sure thing" said Ash."… Oh ya Ash" said Brendan," What is it?" said Ash. "Take care of her!" said Brendan, "Got it!" said Ash. Ash carried May off the boat in 5 second flat and finally

the boat blown up along with Brendan.

**Yuffie:…………………………..**

**ShadowZero17: Hey Yuffie come on wake up**

**Yuffie: What….hey Shadow-kun what happen to Brendan?**

**ShadowZero17: Sorry Yuffie but Brendan is gone**

**Yuffie: WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**ShadowZero17: Its okay Yuffie Brendan my have died but his spirit can still**

**Protect May and her friends.**

**Yuffie:…sniff…Ya your right but I'm going to miss him**

**ShadowZero17: Ya me too**

**Yuffie: Okay reader's time to review**


	9. Chapter9: Farewell My Love

**Yuffie: I can't believe that Brendan died**

**ShadowZero17… Whistle…**

**Yuffie: Shadow-kun why are you whistling**

**ShadowZero17: what can a guy whistle for once**

**Yuffie: Shadow-kun are you hiding thing from me**

**ShadowZero17: No a course not**

**Yuffie: your keeping something from me are you tell me right now**

**ShadowZero17: Sorry I'm not telling you besides you have to read the story to find out for yourself.**

**Yuffie:Oh fine then**

**Chapter 9: Farewell My Love**

" Ash are you all right? " said Yoshi," Ya I'm all right and so is May" said Ash." Hey what happen to my sister and where's Brendan?" said Max,"…………….." silent Ash.

"Don't tell me that he died in the ship!" said Max," Ya there was no way for us to save

him because Tom attach a bomb on Brendan" said Ash." Even though I didn't know him

but I'm to miss Brendan" said Allenby, " Ya me too" said Brock."Ya but I know May is

going to miss Brendan the most" said Yoshi." Hey lets go back to the pkmn center and get May some rest" said Ash," Ya lets go" said Yoshi. After the lost of their dear friend,

the trainers went to the pkmn center to settle down and a way to help May." So how

May Ash?" said Allenby," May still sleeping but she'll be okay for now" said Ash.

"Hey Yoshi Can I ask you a question?" said Max, "Sure Max what is it?" Since when

do you have two legendary pkmn with you" said Max,"Well during my journey in

Johto, I was on my way to my seventh badge at the Mahogany gym till I saw a Team

Rocket truck carrying Raikou chained up." When the two TR grunts got out of the truck

for a rest stop, I sneak over to the truck and I asked my Scizor to cut the bars and the chains". "Raikou was too weak to get free so I asked my Umbreon to use Moonlight

on Raikou". When I was helping Raikou, the two grunts saw me and sent out a Tyranitar

to use a Hyper Beam at me till Raikou blocked the attck"."Raikou got angry and used a powerful Zap Cannon at them and send them flying"." I wanted thank him for saving me

but Raikou ran up north". "After I got my seventh badge, I was on my to Blackthorn City

I saw Raikou at the Ice Cave entrance"." When I ran up to him, suddenly he said: you

are the very first human that I ever meet with a kind heart and for some reason you're the

only human I can trust and as Ho-oh's guardians I will follow and protect you" he said. "With my strength I will help you defeat enemies that have darkness within there hearts"

he said." So that's how you got Raikou right big brother?" said Allenby,"Yep that's right

but I wasn't the only one with a legendary guardian" said Yoshi." Who else has one?"

said Ash," My good friend Dani's guardian is Suicune and my rival's guardian is

Entei." Before I ask about your rival, how did you get Lugia Yoshi?" said Max,

"Well to tell you Max, I didn't really captured Lugia I just found him" said Yoshi.

"Found him where bro?" said Allenby," I found Lugia at Whirl Pool Island when he

was just a baby" said Yoshi." He was very weak back then and I been raising Lugia

ever since and Lugia and I became really good friends" said Yoshi."Yoshi can I ask you one thing?" said Brock," Sure Brock what is it?" said Yoshi." How do you know if Raikou and Lugia are guys?" said Brock," Oh good question Brock" said Yoshi."Well

Brock Raikou is talking like guy and as for Lugia, Females are light blue and Males are

dark blue" said Yoshi. While everybody was still talking, in the other rooms May had

finally woke up." Man where am I?" said May," Huh why's is there a letter on my

lap…. To May from Brendan" said May. When May open the letter and the letter

said:

**To May:**

**By the time you read this letter, I have already died by the hands of my**

**Brother. I'm sorry that I cause you so much trouble. If I haven't wrote**

**my name instead my brothers name none of this wouldn't happen. And**

**you two would be together by now. But to honest May, I wrote my name**

**on the letter on purpose. Because I was also in love with you. I started to**

**fall in love with you when we were playing together as we were kids.**

**You and I always play hide and seek together, swimming together at near **

**by lake, and playing pranks on my dad. During that night, when I wanted to ask**

**you if like to play with me. I saw your window open and sneak in if you were there.**

**When I was looking around room, I saw your diary opened and I'm sorry I read it.**

**When I read your diary, I found out that you've been in love with me when we first**

**Meet. That day had made me very happy. And I'm glad that we were in love together. Also I knew that my brother is going to get me for this. But I knew**

**one day my brother Thomas will kill me. And May even though that**

**I'm gone; I can still be with you in spirit. So please May don't blame yourself for the things that I had done. Beside I know there a special guy**

**that you like that with you right now. And I know that special guy likes**

**you too. So please May give him a chance right now. And as for me May,**

**I will always be in your heart. Good-bye and farewell May**

**Love,**

**Brendan Birch **

"Farewell my love" said May

**Yuffie:..Sniff.. **

**ShadowZero17: sorry readers but I have nothing to say…sniff…**

**Yuffie: Wow Shadow-kun are you crying?**

**ShadowZero17…sniff..ya**

**Yuffie: awww this is the first time I seen you cry shadow-kun**

**ShadowZero17:…sniff….**

**Yuffie: Its okay shadow-kun don't cry…well will you readers review please**


	10. Mini Story: Dani

**Yuffie: Hey shadow-kun what ever happen to Dani?**

**ShadowZero17: Didn't you tell me that she went shopping?**

**Yuffie: Ya but she hasn't came back yet**

**ShadowZero17: well lets go see what's she's up to**

**Mini side story: Dani's Adventure (During after the accident)**

Dani: 16  
: 12

It's a beautiful day on Crystal Island and trainers getting prepare for the Rainbow league.

And as for Dani, She's finding a special gift for special guy she loves." What kind gift should I give to Yoshi?…. what do you think Espeon? said Dani, Dani didn't

realize that Espeon wasn't paying attention. "Hey Espeon are you feeling alright?" said Dani, Espeon nodded no." Hmmm I bet you were thinking about Umbreon weren't you?"

said Dani, Espeon blushed and nodded yes." Hmmm hey since I'm looking for a gift for

Yoshi, maybe you can find a gift for Umbreon" said Dani, Espeon jumped for joy and

nodded yes." Good girl now lets go find a gift for them" said Dani. "Wow I found the

perfect gift for Yoshi" said Dani, Espeon got excited and found gift for Umbreon.

Dani didn't realize that her little sister was following her and was right behind her" Hey sis looking for something" said ,"Oh Zoey don't scare me like that" said Dani." Hey

Shouldn't you be looking after the twins Zoey?" said Dani," Don't worry sis mom is back

Home and she's looking after them now" said Zoey." Oh what a relief…so what are you doing here than Zoey? Said Dani.

"Well Jolteon and I were trying find a gift for Yoshi and Umbreon too" said Zoey,"Whaat did you say?" said Dani."Don't worry sis I may like Yoshi but I

won't steal him from you because you're my favorite big sister and Yoshi belongs to you" said Zoey,"Aww thanks Zoey" said Dani. Suddenly a local resident was running

and telling a nearby store clerk about something" Didn't you hear today, there was big

explosion at Bianco Island harbor and two legendary pokemon showed up too" said the

local resident. "Wow I hope no one was at the harbor" said the store clerk, When Dani

heard what two men said Dani started to worried." Don't worry about it Dani I know

Yoshi wasn't near the harbor" said Zoey." I hope your right Zoey" said Dani. Dani's

thoughts (Please be okay Yoshi I don't want to lose you).

**ShadowZero17:Well now we know where Dani is lets see what the other**

**Are doing.**

**Yuffie: Ya oh before we do please review and try to figure out what the present is?**


	11. Chapter 10: Dragon Island

**Yuffie: I hope May is feeling better now**

**ShadowZero17: Ya me too… hey lets go see what there doing now**

**Yuffie: sweet**

**Chapter 10: Dragon Island**

"Hey big brother May and I are going sigh up pokemon contest on Dragon Island right?"

said Allenby," Yep yep and that's where I'm going to get my first badge sis" said Yoshi.

"Yoshi theres pokemon league here too?" said Ash." Ya why" said Yoshi," Where can I

sigh up at?" said Ash." Just ask Nurse Joy and she will register you Ash" said Yoshi,"Alright let go Max" said Ash." Alright" said Max,"Hey Yoshi! Kiyona is your

older sister right?" said Brock." Ya that's right why?" said Yoshi," Well does she have

a boyfriend?" said Brock." Sorry to disappoint Brock but my sister is already married

and has a kid already" said Yoshi," A man and she was perfect too" said Brock." Well

whats her kid name?" said Brock," Well her name is Sakura and she's three years old

right now" said Yoshi. Yoshi didn't realize that May was behind him and heard everything what he said."Hey Yoshi how come I haven't seen your neise when I went

to your house last?" said May" Oh May scare me…..oh good question I haven't seen

her when I got home" said Yoshi." "Hey bro lets call mom to see what happen to sakura?" said Allenby.

Yoshi ran to the nearest video phone and finally called home."Hey mom are you there?"

said Yoshi," Yes I'm here Yoshi why whats wrong?" said Nikki." Mom where is Sakura?" said Yoshi," Well Yoshi Sakura is sleeping over at a friends house for a couple weeks" said Nikki."Oh okay thanks mom" said Yoshi. "Your welcome sweety" said Nikki," Man what a relief" said Yoshi. When Yoshi was finish talking on the phone,

a strange familiar voice was calling him."Hey where's that voice coming from?" said

Yoshi," Hey Yoshi over here" said ?. "Huh? Hey! Whitney long time no see" said

Yoshi, Whitney ran towards Yoshi and gave him a big hug."Oh Yoshi I missed you so much when you left Goldenrod city" said Whitney, "Yeah me too but can you let go of

me because its hard to breath here" said Yoshi. "A Yoshi who she" said May," Oh this is

Whitney she's the gym leader of Goldenrod city" said Yoshi."You're a gym leader Whitney?" said May," Yep that's right" said Whitney."OH MY BELOVED WHITNEY

ARE YOU HERE TO BE WITH ME FOREVER," said Brock, "S-sorry Brock b-but" said Whitney. "Oh Whitney please be my girlfriend" said Brock, Suddenly May got annoyed and pulled Brock's ear away from Whitney." Oh thanks for reminded me Brock I got a letter for you from Erika" said Yoshi," WHAT REALLY!" said Brock. Brock ran towards Yoshi and grab the letter from him." So what does the say Brock?" said May,

After Brock read the letter, he got excited and was jumping crazy all over the room.

"Man this is the happiest day I ever had!" said Brock, Brock didn't know that he drop the

letter and suddenly he crashed into the wall.

Yoshi picked up the letter and wanted to know what the letter said. "Wow it's a love

letter that Erika gave me" said Yoshi. "Yoshi who's Erika?" said May," Erika is the

grass gym leader of Celadon City" said Yoshi." Well I'm all set! Hey whats wrong with

Brock May?" said Ash." Well Brock got a little too loopy over a love letter" said May.

"A love letter? Who is it from?" said Ash," A gym leader name Erika from Celadon

City" said May." Erika! Wow I haven't seen her for a long time" said Ash." Hey Ash

Where's Pikachu?" said May." "Oh Pikachu is his check up right now" said Ash. "Hey

Ash long time see" said Whitney, "Hey Whitney good to see you again. Hey! Shouldn't

you be working at the Gym? Said Ash. "I closed the gym because not many trainers

had showed up in Goldenrod" said Whitney." Okay is everyone ready to go to Dragon

Island?" said Yoshi, Everyone nodded yes except for Ash. "I'm need get Pikachu first

then I'll meet guys at the dock" said Ash."I'll be staying waiting for Ash and Pikachu and you guys at the dock too" said May. "Okay we'll meet you two at docks then" said Brock, "Yoshi before you leave, can I ask you a question?" said Whitney." Sure what is it?" said Yoshi. "Can I join you on this journey?" said Whitney. "Sure why not" said Yoshi.

"Oh thank you so much Yoshi" said Whitney and giving him a hug. " …Sigh… see ya at

the dock you two" said Yoshi. After the gang left, the check up bell rang and Ash's pokemon were heal." Hey buddy are you better now?" said Ash, Pikachu nodded yes.

"Ash?" said May, " Hmm what is it May?" said Ash." Ash do you think I can win any

contest in the Rainbow Islands?" said May," You dork a course you will" said Ash.

"Thanks Ash and as for you, I know your going to be the champion of the Rainbow

Islands" said May." Thanks May I can always count on you to cheer me on" said Ash.

May started to blush and smiled back to Ash." Well we get going we don't want to make the others wait forever" said May," Yeah your right lets go" said Ash. After 15 minutes

of walking, Ash and May had finally made it to the dock." Hey what took you so long?"

said Max, " Sorry about that ready to go?" said Ash. Suddenly a trainer popped out of nowhere and bumped into Yoshi. "Hey watch it" the unknown trainer," "Hey what's

your problem? Said Yoshi." Nothing just who are you?" said the unknown trainer.

"Hmph gimmie your name and I'll give you mine" said Yoshi." Well well pretty gutsy

of you for saying it to bad I don't introduce to a miserable dog like you" said the unknown trainer. "Hey you talk to my brother like that!" said Allenby." Its okay

sis I don't have to introduce to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is" said

Yoshi.

"Why you!" said the unknown trainer. Suddenly one of sailors on the boat stop the fight.

"Hey Ronald what are you doing are causing more trouble again?" said the sailor." Darn

it hmph smell ya later loser" said Ronald." Hey get back here " said Yoshi. " Let him go kid" said the sailor." Who was that jerk" said May, " That was Ronald the black sheep

of the island" said the sailor. "Well any way what are you kids doing here?" said the sailor," We're looking for a boat that goes to Dragon Island" said Brock." Sorry folks

but the boat that goes to Dragon Island already left but I can let borrow a houseboat" said the sailor. "A houseboat really!" said Allenby, Whitney, and May. " Wow can we see it?"

said Ash, Yoshi, and Max.

"A course lets go!" said the sailor. After 5mins of walking, they finally get to see the houseboat. "Wow it's big!" said Allenby and Max, "Mr. sailor?" said May." He he just

call me Jack okay missy" said Jack." Well Jack how many rooms are in the boat?" said

May," Well there's 8 rooms in the boat, 1 kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a berry room" said

Jack." Sweet thanks Jack" said Ash," No problem just make sure you bring it back in one piece" said Jack." Got it come everyone lets get on board!" said Yoshi, "Alright lets set sail!" said May." Good luck kids" said Jack. After saying good-bye to Jack, the gang are

finally on there way to Dragon Island.

"Okay everyone I'm going to give each of you a job on this boat" said Brock," Okay!" said everyone. "Okay May! You, Allenby, and Whitney are in charge of the berries, Max you're the navigator, Yoshi you stir the boat, Ash you're the ships look out, and as for me I'm the cook and does anyone have any question?" said Brock. " Nope" said everyone,

"Okay now get going!" said Brock." Okay Max way should I go to Dragon Island?" said

Yoshi," Dragon Island is north by northwest "said Max." Alright lets go!" said Yoshi, "Hey Max how long till we get to Dragon Island?" said Allenby." Well according to

the poke navi! It'll take us about 20mintues to get there" said Max." Thank you so much

Max" said Allenby. After Allenby finish talking Max, May called Allenby about something. "Hey Alie do want to make some pokeblocks?" said May," Sure I'll be right

down" said Allenby. "Allenby?" said Max," Hmm what is it Max?" said Allenby.

"A its nothing" said Max."Okay see ya Max" said Allenby."…Sigh…" said Max,

"You like my little sister do you Max?" said Yoshi.

"No I don't" said Max," Sssure Max" said Yoshi." But I won't tell anyone on the boat" said Yoshi, " You promise" said Max." Yeah I promise" said Yoshi," Thanks Yoshi!" said Max." No problem" said Yoshi. After being in sea for 20 minutes, Ash and the gang had finally arrived to Dragon Island." Hey you everyone we're here!" said Yoshi, everybody rushed up stairs to see what Dragon Island looks like." Wow its beautiful!"

said May," Cool look it all the dragon pokemon!" said Max." Hey Yoshi! Look at

those baby Dratini aren't they adorable?" said Whitney," Yeah especial the shiny one"

said Yoshi."...SHINY DRATINI!" everyone shouted," Sorry you guys but this Dratini is

mine" said the trainer." Rats…sigh… oh well lets go to the island big brother" said Allenby. When the gang off the boat, everyone got there sights on the horoscope sigh

at the fortune telling booth." Hey lets go see whats our sigh Yoshi" said Whitney," Okay

okay" said Yoshi." Hey wait for us" said Ash," Sorry Whitney it only tells what the sigh

means" said Max," Oh well what does Virgo mean?" said Brock." Well it says:

Virgos are practical, discriminating, critical, quick-witted, sensitive and communicative.

Ruled by Mercury and your gem is carnelian" said Yoshi." That's so true" said Brock in a sad voice.

Big brother what does Leo mean?" You're a Leo too?" said Max." Max you're a Leo…SWEET" said allenby giving Max a hug and got him blush. "Okay you two calm down…lets see Leos are magnanious, egotistical, generous, proud, courageous and loyal. Ruled by the sun and your gem is Ruby" said Yoshi. "Yoshi what does it say about

Capricorn?" said Ash," Well it says Cancers are moody, changeable, imaginative,

Romantic, shrewd, nurturing , and possessive. Ruled by the moon and your gem is

Moonstones." Yoshi what does it say about Gemini?" said Whitney," It says gemini's are dualistic, as well as communicative, intellectual and changeable. Ruled by mercury and your gem is Agale" said Yoshi." Hey big brother! You and are Libras right?" said Allenby, " Yeah that's right" said Yoshi." Well what does it say about Libra?" said Allenby." Lets see… it say Libras are artistic, refined, sociable, graceful, attractive,

Manipulative and impartial. Ruled by Venus and our gem is sapphire" said Yoshi.

"Not fair how come Yoshi gets be a Libra and not me?" said Brock," Maybe because he

was born as a Libra and you don't" said Ash." Darn…sigh… all well so where's the gym?" said Brock," Good question where is gym….excuse me but do you know where

is the dragon gym is?" said Yoshi." Yes I do its right down the street and you can't miss

it" said the local old man, "Thank you old timer" said Yoshi." But too bad its closed today" said the old man," Oh why?" said Ash." Well today is the annul Dragon Festival

a course" said the old man.

**Yuffie: Dragon Festival sweet I wish I could go.**

**ShadowZero17: Too bad well least there on Dragon Island.**

**Yuffie: Yeah your right well guess we have to watch then.**

**ShadowZero17: Well now its for you to review the story.**

**Yuffie: Please!**


	12. Ch11The Prince and Princess of DIsland

**ShadowZero17: Alright a dragon festival!**

**Yuffie: Yay I wish could go to the dragon festival**

**ShadowZero17: Yeah me too…lets see what the others are doing**

**Yuffie: Yeah lets go see!**

**Chapter 11: The Prince and Princess of Dragon Island**

"A dragon festival really!" said May," Yep and it starts this evening tonight" said the old man. "Sweet! Big brother can we to the festival please?" said Allenby, "Sure why not it could be fun right Ash?" said Yoshi." Yeah lets go everyone" said Ash, "Yay!" everyone shouted. " Hey old timer what time does the festival start?" said Yoshi, " At 7pm " said the old man." Excuse me old man?" said Whitney," Ho ho just call me Scott younger lady" said Scott." Who's the gym leader of this island?" said Whitney, " Well its Lance the dragon master of the elite four" said Scott. "LANCE THE DRAGON MASTER" everyone shouted, "Wow I didn't know Lance was a gym leader" said Max." Yeah I can't believe we're going to meet Lance!" said May," Wow thanks Scott!" said Ash.

"Your welcome Ash! I hope you enjoy the festival tonight" said Scott, " Yeah you too Scott" said Yoshi.

After saying good bye to old man Scott, the gang were wandering what to do at till the festival starts." Okay since its 4pm right now, the festival won't start in 3 hours" said Brock." Okay what shall we do while we wait" said Allenby, Yoshi's stomach started to growl." Well as for me I'm going to the nearest restaurant to get something to eat" said Yoshi," Yeah me too" said Ash." Hey there's a restaurant over there! Lets go Ash!" said

Yoshi,"Okay lets go!" said Ash. Ash and Yoshi jammed out and rushed to a near by restaurant. Hey May want to go to the mall with me to find a kimono for the festival?" said Allenby," Sure! Do you want to come with us Whitney?"" said May. "Okay lets go" said Whitney, the girls also jammed out and rushed to the mall." Well I guess its just you and me Max…hey where did he go?" said Brock, Brock didn't realize that Max went to eat with Ash and Yoshi." Great Mr. lonely again" said Brock,"…sigh…well better get some supplies for our journey then" said Brock.

Ash, Yoshi, and Max at the restaurant." May I take your order?" said the waitress, " Yeah I'll have three double cheeseburger plain and a king size fries please" said Yoshi" okay you sir!" said the waitress." Okay I'll have three double bacon cheeseburger and a king size fries please" said Ash," okay! How about you sweetie" said the waitress. " Well I'll have one banana split sundae please" said Max ," Okay do you two want any drinks?" said the waitress." I'll have fruit punch "said Yoshi." And I also want fruit punch" said Ash," Okay your will be up soon" said the waitress." Since we're waiting for our food,

want to talk about how to beat Lance?" said Max. "Sure!" said Ash and Yoshi,"" Okay what pokemon are you going to use Yoshi?" said Max."Well I'll be using Scizor, Umbreon, and Vaporeon" said Yoshi," Good choice! How about you Ash?" said Max." Well I'll be using Grovyle, Swellow, said Glalie" said Ash, "Another good choice!" " Okay boys here's your order" said the waitress." Yay lets eat!" said Ash, Yoshi, and Max. May, Allenby, and Whitney at the mall.

"Wow this kimono is so cute! What do you think Pikachu?" said Whitney,"Pika Pika! (I think it well look good on you Whitney!) said Pikachu." You know what Pikachu I wish all pokemon could talk" said Whitney,"Pika! (Me too)" said Pikachu. "Hey May! How do I look?" said Allenby, "Aw it so cute on you Alie!" said May." Do you think Max will like it?" said Allenby." I bet he will Allenby" said May, 3 hours later. " Where could Brock and girls be?" said Ash, " Hey you guys!" said Brock." Hey Brock! Hey where's the girls?" said Yoshi," Here we are big brother" said Allenby." Wow three girls in cute kimonos" said Yoshi, "Aww thank you Yoshi" said the girls." Your welcome girls" said Yoshi," Hey Yoshi how do I look! (Whitney is wearing a pink cherry blossom petals kimono)" said Whitney." Wow you look beautiful Whitney" said Yoshi, Whitney blushing "Thank you Yoshi" said Whitney.

"How about me Ash (May is wearing a red rose kimono)" said May," You look very lovely May!" said Ash. May's face turning red," Aw thanks Ash!" said May." Oh Max! do I look cute in this (Allenby's wearing aqua blue wave kimono)" said Allenby," Wow Allenby you look really really pretty in that kimono" said Max."Thanks Max you're the best" said Allenby, Allenby gave Max a hug." Okay you two are you ready to go to the festival?" said Brock," YEAH LETS GO!" everyone shouted. When the gang finally got to the festival, they came across Lance the gym leader." Hey Lance long time no see" said Ash," Ash! Brock! Good to see you again" said Lance." Hey Lance remember me?" said Yoshi," A course I remember you Yoshi" said Lance." And who are these three girls Ash?" said Lance," Oh this Allenby! Yoshi's little sister" said Ash." Hey hi ya doing" said Allenby," This is May from Petalburg city" said Ash.

"Hey there!" said May," "And this Whitney from Goldenrod city" said Ash." Hello there!" said Whitney, "Hey what about me?" said Max." Sorry about! This is Max, May's little brother." Nice to meet you all, are you all here to have fun in the festival?" said Lance." Yep we're here to have fun!" said May, suddenly a voice from the speaker was announcing about something. "People in 5mins the dragon prince and princess race will so begin!" said the announcer, "A dragon what race?" said Whitney. Suddenly a Dragonite flew down from the picked up May."Hey put down! Ash help!" said May,

"May hold on we'll rescue you" said Ash." Its okay Ash its part of the race" said Lance,

"What do you mean part of a race?" said Ash." Well you see every year when we hold a dragon prince and princess race, the Dragonite of this island randomly picks a beautiful maiden in the festival and the maiden that was picked will be the dragon princess.

And during the race the winner be rewarded with a Dratini and get a kiss from the random princess" said Lance." And that's how the race goes…hey where did Ash go?" said Lance," Hmm looks like Ash is going to enter the race" said Max." Maybe I should enter too just to help Ash" said Yoshi. 5mins later, Hey everyone! Are you guys ready for the race?" said the announcer." YEAH!" everyone shouted." Hey Ash! I'll make sure you win okay" said Yoshi, " Yeah thanks!" said Ash. " Ha! you loser think your going to win?" said a familiar voice," man not you again!" said Yoshi." Yep its me Ronald the great and I'm going to win the race and get a kiss from a pretty girl that hangs out with you" said Ronald," Grrrrrrrrrr" said Ash and Yoshi." Good luck you two" said Allenby," You better win Ash!" said Max," And keep that jerk Ronald from winning the race" said Whitney," Pika pika pi( come on Ash! You can do it)" said Pikachu.

"READY! GET SET! GOOOOOO!" said the announcer, " Hey what happen to my shoes?" said Ronald." Hmm it looks like Ronald is out of the race" said the announcer,

"NOOOOO!" said Ronald." Ha! ha! later sucker" said Yoshi," What did you do Yoshi?"

said Ash." I triple nodded his shoe laces" said Yoshi," Nice one!" said Ash." Thanks! Now lets hurry up and get May Ash!" said Yoshi, " Yeah lets go!" said Ash. " Hey I see May Ash!" said Yoshi, " All right!" said Ash. "Oh no the other contesters are catching up" said Yoshi."No choice we have to go high speed to get to May!" said Ash, " Got it!" said Yoshi. At the finish line, " Where could Ash be?" said May. Suddenly two people are coming to the finish line in high speed," Its Ash!" said May in a excited voice. Ash and Yoshi ran so fast that they cross the finish line and couldn't tell who won. " And the winner is…Yoshi!" said the announcer.

"WHAT!" shouted Ash, May, and Yoshi, suddenly one of the judges were announcing something." Hmm it looks like we have a photo finish" said the announcer, "Hmm it looks like Ash got to the goal first, and our real prince of Dragon Island is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" said the announcer. "Phew what a relief" said Yoshi, "Okay here is Dratini egg and its time for you to kiss the princess Ash!" said the announcer. Both Ash and May blushed and turned bright red, "Well here we go" said Ash and May. When Ash and May kissed, they felt like there were in heaven. After they broke the kiss, Ash was whispering to May's ear." may can I talk to you later?" said Ash. May whisper back," Sure I wanted to talk to you too Ash" said May. "Ladies and gentlemen give a good cheer to our new prince and princess of Dragon Island! Ash and May!" said the announcer." Congratulation you two!" said Yoshi, "I'm so happy for the both of you" said Whitney,

" I wish that was us up there Max" said Allenby." Yeah you said it…HUH!" said Max," wish that was me and Erika up there" said.

"I'm glad those two won!" said Lance, Hey Lance! Can me and Ash challenge you to a pokemon battle tomorrow?" said Yoshi. "Sure! Why not" said Lance.

**Yuffie: Aww that was the sweetest kiss I ever saw…sniff**

**ShadowZero17: Hmm I wonder what Ash is going ask May about?**

**Yuffie: Your so dense shadow-kun, he going to ask May to be his…**

**Shadow covering her mouth**

**ShadowZero17: Keep your mouth shut or you ruined the whole thing**

**Yuffie: Oops sorry!**

**ShadowZero17: …Sigh…well please review**


	13. Chapter 12: Dark Island

**Yuffie: Shadow-kun! Darn where could he be?**

**Rikku: Hey Yuffie who are you looking for?**

**Yuffie: I'm looking Shadow-kun**

**Rikku: Hey since we're the only girls here, lets do this without with him**

**Yuffie: Okay but just for today Rikku**

**Rikku: Okay**

**Chapter 12: Dark Island**

11 in the evening at the pokemon center." Man I'm going to crush for the night! Good night" said Yoshi ,"Good night Yoshi!" shouted everyone. "I think I'll go to bed as well" said Whitney," Yeah me too" said Max and Allenby." Okay see you in the morning" said Ash," Hmm where's Brock?" said May." He told me that he's going to see someone at the port" said Ash," Um Ash? Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something" said May. "Yeah…um May there's something I wanted to tell you" said Ash. Before Ash could tell May, Nurse Joy came along and ask them about something." I'm sorry you two but its time to go to sleep" said Nurse Joy," Okay" said Ash and May. While walking on the hallway, both Ash and May said good night to each other and went to bed. "Why didn't I said it to her sooner" said Ash, May crying in bed."…Sniff…why did nurse joy have to ruined it…sniff…doesn't she know that Ash was about tell me that he loves me…sniff…" said May.

May was so sad this evening that she cried herself to sleep, next door Yoshi was thinking about someone." Don't worry Dani once I get to Crystal Island, I will tell you how I fell about you" said Yoshi. Max walking towards to Allenby's room," Allenby are you awake?" said Max. No answer came from Allenby's room, Max opens the door." Hmm looks like she's already asleep" said Max. When Max saw Allenby, He couldn't believe how cute Allenby looks when she's asleep." Max's thoughts (Wow! Allenby looks really cute when she's asleep)"," Better not wake her then" said Max. When Max was about to leave, Allenby said something in her sleep." Oh max…i…love…you" said Allenby. When Max heard what Allenby said, his face turned bright red. Max thoughts (I can't believe Allenby loves me…sorry allenby I really do like you but I'm not ready to tell you yet, but I will someday)" said Max. Next door Whitney was thinking of a guy that she likes in the group," Oh Yoshi! I love you so much, I want be with you forever and ever" said Whitney.

9 o' clock in morning,"…yawn…good morning everyone!" said Yoshi." Good morning big brother!" said Allenby," Hey where is everyone?" said Allenby." That what I like to know! Where could the others be?" said Yoshi, "…hey sis lets give them a good scare! What do say?" said Yoshi," Good Idea! Lets do it!" said Allenby." Okay I'll go scare Ash and Max and you go scare May and Whitney okay Allenby?" said Yoshi," Got it big brother!" said Allenby. Yoshi and Allenby both open the door," EVERYONE THE WHOLE POKEMON CENTER IS ON FIRE!" Yoshi and Allenby shouted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said everyone shouted." A hahahaha! Gotcha! You guys" said Yoshi and Allenby, "THAT WASN'T FUUNY" shouted everyone." Why did you two wake us up for?" said Ash," Did you forget that we have a gym battle today Ash" said Yoshi. "Darn I forgot" said Ash, Everyone got dressed and rushed to the Dragon Island gym." Hey you two! Are you ready to battle me" said Lance, "Yep!" said Ash and Yoshi." Hmm since there's two of you, why not you two challenge me" said Lance," So it'll be a double battle right" said May.

"Okay I'll choose Dragonite and Flygon! Said Lance, " Okay go Scizor!" said Yoshi.

"I choose you Swellow" said Ash," Okay let the battle begin!" said judge." Dragonite! Use Dragonbreath on Scizor and Flygon! Use Iron tail on Swellow" said Lance," Scizor! Dodge it and use Metal Claw on Dragonite!" said Yoshi. Scizor dodge the attack and strikes Dragonite." Swellow fly up and use Wing Attack!" said Ash, Swellow dodge the attack and strike directly to Flygon." Not bad you two but that was just the beginning, Dragonite! Flygon! Use Ice Beam!" said Lance."Scizor! Swellow! Dodge it!" shouted Ash and Yoshi, Both pokemon manage to get away but Scizor's left claw got frozen and Swellow's right foot became frozen. "Darn…I know! Ash there's only one move that we can do" said Yoshi," What is it?" Tell Swellow to use Wing Attack on flygon and when Flygon gets close to Dragonite, I'll tell Scizor to use Steel Wing and it will knock them both out" said Yoshi.

"Got it! Swellow use Wing Attack on Flygon!" said Ash, Both Dragonite and Flygon are near each other." Perfect! Scizor use Steel Wing on Dragonite and Flygon!" said Yoshi, both pokemon got hit by Scizor and got knock out. "Both pokemon are unable to battle, the winners of the battle are Ash and Yoshi!" said the judge." Yay you did it you two" shouted the gang." That was a great battle you two here's your Dragon Fang badges" said Lance, Wow thanks Lance!" said Ash and Yoshi. Whitney started hugging Yoshi and May was starting to hug Ash." Yay you won Yoshi" said Whitney, " Thanks Whitney" said Yoshi."I'm glad you won Ash" said May, "Thanks May" said Ash. "…Hey where's Brock? said Ash," He told us that he went to Celadon City and wanted us to meet him on

Ground Island" said May." Okay…Hey Lance next time we meet, I want to challenge you again" said Ash," Alright Ash! See you guys later." said Lance." After leaving the Dragon Island gym, the gang are now heading towards there boat." Hey Max where's the next gym?" said Ash, " Its on Dark Island and its about 15 mins away from here" said Max.

"All right lets go!" said Ash," Yeah!" shouted everyone. 15 minutes later, " Wow Dark Island looks beautiful" said Allenby." Yeah and so do you" said Max," What did you say Max?" said Allenby." Um nothing…hey look at all those Sharpedos down there!" said Max." SHARPEDOS!" shouted everyone." Hey don't worry they won't harm you" said the boy on the dock, Ash and the gang landed on Dark Island. " Your new to the rainbow islands right?" said the boy." Yeah that's right and who are you?" said Yoshi, " Oh I'm Hiroshi! I live on this island and what's your name?" said Hiroshi. " I'm Yoshi and this it Ash, May, Max, and Whitney" said Yoshi." Nice to meet you all! So you five are here to challenge my older sister at the Dark Island gym?" said Hiroshi," Yep that's right1" said Ash." So Hiroshi! Whose gym leader?" said Max, My older sister Karen and also one of the Elite Four" said Hiroshi." She's an elite four too" said May, " Yep that's right" said Hiroshi." HIROSHI!" shouted two girls, "Hey girls what are you doing here?" said Hiroshi." Hiroshi you promise you'll take us to the mall to buy some new clothes" said Arielle, " Yeah you promise!" said Ayra." Hey Hiroshi who are these two?" said Whitney, "Oh these are my two little sisters, Arielle and Ayra" said Hiroshi." Nice to meet to you guys" said Arielle and Ayra.

"Hey Hiroshi! Since your going to the mall, is it okay if I go with you?" said Yoshi,

" Sure!" said Hiroshi." Hey big brother we'll meet you at the mall okay" said Ayra, " Okay! Houndoom look after this two okay" said Hiroshi. Houndoom nodded yes and left with the girls," Hey Yoshi we have a gym battle to go to" said Ash. " I know! I'll be back" said Yoshi. Hiroshi and Yoshi ran off to the mall, " Hey Ash! Me, Allenby, and Whitney are going to get something to eat okay" said May." Okay go on" said Ash, "Thank you" said May in a sweet voice. " Well guess it's just you and me Max" said Ash, "Yep" said Max." Want to get some supplies for our journey since Brock isn't here" said Ash," Okay" said Max. At the mall, " Hey bro how do I look?" said Arielle. Arielle is wearing a light pink t-shirt with dark pink heart on it, dark green capri pants, pink sneakers, and a sideways orange pokeball belt." How about me bro" said Ayra, Ayra is wearing a white halter top, periwinkle blue miniskirt, beauifly pendent, blue platform sandals that criss-cross up to the knees, blue pokeball belt, and a pokeball hair clip on her long blond hair.

"Wow you two! You look cute" said Hiroshi," Aww thanks" said Arielle and Ayra." Hey Hiroshi and Houndoom your girlfriends are coming" said Arielle," What are you talking abou….o-oh h-hey Nicole" said Hiroshi." Hey Hiroshi hi ya doing?" said Nicole, "G-great Nicole" said Hiroshi. Nicole's Ninetales went next to Houndoom and Houndoom started to blush, "So Hiroshi! You're getting your sisters some new clothes?" said Nicole.

"Yeah that's right" said Hiroshi. Nicole looks at her watch," Oops gotta go! Later Hiroshi" said Nicole. Ninetales winked at Houndoom and left with her master, "…sigh.." said Hiroshi and Houndoom." Double H and double N sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" said Arielle and Ayra.

"Come on girls knock it off!" said Hiroshi, " but its truth big brother" said Ayra." And we all know you and Houndoom like Nicole and Ninetales" said Arielle, " Hey girls what does Double H and N stand for?" said Yoshi." Double H means Hiroshi and Houndoom" said Ayra, " And double N means Nicole and Ninetales" said Arielle. "Hey Yoshi! Is Yoshi your real name?" said Arielle," Nope Yoshi my middle name and my first name is Kenta" said Kenta. "So Kenta is your name! Is it okay if I call you that?" said Arielle," Hey Kenta! What did you need to get in the mall?" said Hiroshi." Well Umbreon and I wanted to buy something for someone that we care about" said Kenta, " What's there names" said Ayra."Her name is Marina but sometimes I call her Dani and her pokemon is Espeon" said Kenta." So you like Marina and Umbreon likes Espeon?" said Ayra,

"Yeah that's right" said Kenta." Hey did you and Umbreon find something that you wanted?" said Hiroshi, " Nope! They don't have what we wanted for them" said Kenta.

"So you like Nicole and Houndoom likes Ninetales right?" said Kenta," Y-yeah that's right! We knew each other since child hood and we've been together ever since" said Hiroshi." Hey are you two pokemon trainers?" said Kenta, " Yeah we are but Ayra and I are pokemon coordinators" said Arielle." Really how many ribbons do you both have?" said Kenta," Me and Arielle have three ribbons right now and we need two more to go to the grand festival" said Ayra." Wow not bad! So what pokemon do you both have?" said Kenta," My pokemon are Sparky (Pikachu), Jenna (Espeon), Skylar (Beautifly), Flaze (Quilava), and Tatey (Swellow)" said Arielle." And my pokemon are Bella (Beautifly), Joanna (Delcatty), Alice (Skitty), Jasma (Milotic), Sakura (Absol), and Flora (Roselia)" said Ayra.

"Wow you two really have good pokemon" said Kenta, "Thanks!" said Arielle and Ayra.

"Okay ready to go you guys?" said Hiroshi, " Yeah!" shouted everyone. May, Allenby, and Whitney at the restaurant." Wow that was good" said May, " Yeah the food they have here taste really good" said Whitney, "…" said Allenby. " Allenby whats wrong?" said May, "…Oh its nothing really" said Allenby." Are you sure your okay?" said Whitney," Yeah I'm fine" said Allenby. May and Whitney both stared at Allenby,"…okay I'll tell you…I got this weird feeling that someone is going to take Max away from me" said Allenby." Come on Allenby nobody is going to take Max away from you or me" said May," Yeah your right" said Allenby." Hey lets go see what the boys are up to" said Whitney, " Okay" said May and Allenby.

Ash and Max at the pokemart," Hmm looks like we got everything for our journey" said Ash. "Yep we sure do" said Max. Suddenly Max wasn't looking where he's going and bumped into someone." Oops sorry about miss" said Max, " Its okay" said ?. " Hey are you Karen the gym leader?" said Ash." "why yes I am and who are you" said Karen,

" I'm Ash and this is Max" said Ash." Nice to meet you two" said Karen," Hey Karen can me and my friend Yoshi have a gym battle with you?" said Ash." I'm sorry Ash but today is my day off " said Karen,"…how about if we have our battle tomorrow in the afternoon okay?" said Karen." Okay that will be great" said Ash." Great see you guys tomorrow" said Karen in a sweet voice.

**Yuffie: SHADOW-KUN**

**Rikku: Wow I didn't know he was in the story.**

**Yuffie: Wait til get my hands on him **

**Rikku: Hey you know what Yuffie? That guy name Kenta looks kind of cute**

**Yuffie: Oh no you don't he's mine**

**Yuffie&Rikku: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Yuffie:Oh yeah before we fight, can you please review**


	14. Chapter13: Ghoul Island

**Yuffie and Rikku: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Yuffie: Kenta is mine!**

**Rikku: No He's mine!**

**Gatomon comes out of nowhere!**

**Gatomon: Meowscratches there faces**

**Gatomon: will you two be quiet! The readers are trying to read the story!**

**Yuffie and Rikku: sorry!**

**Chapter 13: Ghoul Island**

10pm at the Pkmn center,"…yawn…" said Allenby." Looks like its time for you to go to bed Alie" said Kenta," But I'm notYawn sleepy big brother!" said Allenby." Yes you are sis!" said Kenta, Kenta didn't realize that Allenby fell asleep already." Well time to put chibi-chan to bed" said Kenta," Hey Kenta! Me and my sisters will meet you at the gym tomorrow okay?" said Hiroshi." Okay! Oh yeah tell Karen I said hi" said Kenta," Okay! Good night!" said Hiroshi." Good night!" said Arielle and Ayra," Good girls!" said Kenta. In the girls bedrooms, " what a day!" said May." Yeah there food was fantastic!" said Whitney. Suddenly the girls hear a knock on the door, "whose there?" said May and Whitney." Its me!" said Kenta," Oh okay" said May. May opens the door and lets Kenta in," Hey girls I was wondering if you can put my little sister to bed?" said Kenta." Sure!" shouted May and Whitney, Whitney puts Allenby to bed.

"Thanks! Good night girls!" said Kenta, " Good night Kenta!" shouted May and Whitney. " Hmmm I haven't seen Ash and Max all day! Where can they be?", Suddenly Ash and Max rushed inside the pkmn center." There you are where were you and why are

you all sweaty?" said Kenta," We…were running…from a pack…Houndours" said Ash." Yeah none of them never touched me" said Max." Are you sure about that Max? looks like they took a bite out of you already!" said Kenta," What…NO MY SHORTS THERE RUINED" said Max." Hey Max you got another pair in your bag right?" said Ash, " Yeah!"…yawn…I need crush for the night…good night you guys" said Kenta." Good night!" said Ash and Max. 3 o' clock in the morning,"…sniff…" said Whitney. Whitney went to Kenta's room and starts knocking the door, "…yawn…who's there?" said Kenta.

"Its me Whitney!".

When Kenta's opens the door, Whitney ran towards him and cries on his shoulders." What's wrong Whitney?" said Kenta." I had a horrible dream and couldn't sleep…is it okay if I stay in your room for tonight?" said Whitney."…sigh…okay you can stay" said Kenta," Thank you Kenta" said Whitney in a sweet voice." Why are you sleeping on the floor?" said Whitney." Oh the bed was too soft so I slept on the floor" said Kenta" Oh good night Kenta!" said Whitney," Good night Whitney!" said Kenta. 8 'o clock in the morning, Allenby rushed to Kenta's room to say good morning." GOOD MORNING BIG BROTHER!" Allenby shouted,"…yawn…oh good morning sis!" said Kenta." Um bro…why's Whitney sleeping on your shoulder?" said Allenby," Oh she had a bad dream last night and couldn't sleep that's all" said Kenta.

"Ookay…well lets hurry up! I'm really hungry!" said Allenby, " Okay okay lets go get something to eat" said Kenta." Hey Whitney time to get up!" said Kenta,"…yawn…hmm morning already…zzzzzz!" said Whitney." Sigh…I'll wake her up later!" said Kenta." Okay sis lets go!" said Kenta, " Sweeeet" said Allenby. 4 hours later, " Hey bro there here!" said Arielle." Alright! Hey Ayra tell Karen that Kenta and his friends are here" said Hiroshi, " Okay!" said Ayra." Hey Kenta are you and Ash ready to challenge my sister?" said Hiroshi, " Yeah!" shouted Ash and Kenta. Suddenly Karen rushed out of the gym and hugged Kenta, " Oh my sweet Kenta I missed you so much! Hi ya been?" said Karen." I'm doing great…but can you…let go of me…I can't breathe" said Kenta, " Oops sorry…so are you two ready?" said Karen.

" Yeah we are!" said Ash, " Hey sis can I battle with you? " said Hiroshi." Okay lil bro! All right this will be a two on two match!" said Karen, "Go Absol!" shouted Karen." Are you ready Houndoom?" said Hiroshi, Houndoom nodded yes." Okay I choose Houndoom!" said Hiroshi," Ready Umbreon?" said Kenta. Umbreon nodded Yes," Okay go Umbreon" said Kenta." Ready to go Pikachu?" said Ash, Pikachu nodded yes." Absol! Use Shadow Ball on Pikachu!" said Karen," Houndoom! Use flamethrower on Umbreon!" said Hiroshi. Both pokemon dodges the attack, " Pikachu! Use Quick Attack on Absol!. Absol dodges Pikachu's attack," Absol! Use slash attack on Pikachu" said Karen. Pikachu took a direct hit and took heavy damage," Pikachu are you okay?" said Ash. " Pika Pika!(Yeah I'm okay)" said Pikachu," Umbreon! Dodge it and use Quick Attack on Houndoom" said Kenta.

Houndoom took a direct hit and took alot damage," grrrrrr" growl Houndoom." Houndoom! Use Flamethrower again" said Hiroshi, Umbreon took a direct hit and took heavy damage."Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Absol!" said Ash, Absol took a critical hit.

"Umbreon! Use Hyper Beam at full power on Houndoom!" said Kenta," Houndoom! Use Fire Blast at full power too on Umbreon" said Hiroshi. Both pokemon shoot there powerful attack and cause an explosion," There's too much smoke! I can't see" said Kenta. Finally the smoke had cleared up, "houn…doom (darn I…can't…move)" said Houndoom. "Absol! Use Shadow Ball at full power!" said Karen," Pikachu! Use Thunder at full power too" said Ash.

Both pokemon cause another explosion and the smoke is starting to clear up," Ab…sol(Darn…I…lost)" said Absol." Both pokemon are unable to battle, the winners of the battle are Ash and Kenta" said Ayra and Arielle. " Wow that was a great you two" said Hiroshi," Yeah it was! And here are your Blackglasses badges boys" said Karen." Thanks Karen!" said Kenta," Your welcome" said Karen in a sweet. Suddenly Karen gave Kenta a kiss on the cheeks and Kenta started to blush, " Sis why did you give Kenta a kiss on the cheek?" said Hiroshi," Because I love him" said Karen." WHAT!" everyone shouted, Suddenly May and Whitney pulls Kenta away from Karen." Okay lover boy time to go!" said May," Good-bye sweetie! I hope I get to see you again" said Karen. " Later you guys" said Hiroshi," Good-bye! Hope to you guys again someday" shouted Arielle and Ayra. Back at the boat, "So Max where's the next gym?" said Ash.

"The next gym is on Ghoul Island" said Max, " Sweet that Island is full of Ghost pokemon!" said Kenta." How far is it Max? said Allenby" Its southwest from here and it will take us about 15 minutes to get there" said Max, " Okay lets go!" said Kenta. ! 15 minutes later, "Wow look at those ghost pokemon!" said Max. Hey big brother! When we get to Ghoul Island, can you help catch a Shuppet please?" said Allenby. " Sure sis!" said Kenta.

"Hey you two! There's a Haunter behind!" said Kenta," AHHHHHHHHHHHH" May and Whitney screamed." Ha! Ha! man you two are too easy" said Kenta, May and Whitney gave Kenta a evil eye stare." I-I'm just k-kidding girls" said Kenta, " Hey is that…it is hey Richie!" Ash shouted. Kenta parked at Ghoul Island port, " Ash long time no see!" said Richie. " Great to see you again buddy" said Ash," Yeah…Hey Ash are these your new friends?" said Richie. " Yeah this May, Max, Kenta, Allenby, and Whitney" said Ash. " Hey nice to meet you guys" said Richie, Hey Richie who's that cute girl behind you?" said Kenta. May and Allenby got mad and stomp both of Kenta's feet,

"Oh this is Julia my girlfriend" said Richie. " Nice to meet to you" said Julia,

"Hey are you in the rainbow league Richie? " said Max." Yep! Plus I here to find to a legendary red pokemon that lives in the rainbow islands" said Richie, " A LEGENDARY RED POKEMON!" said everyone shouted.

**ShadowZero17: Hey girls I'm back!**

**Yuffie: Shadow-kun do you know what the legendary red pokemon is?**

**ShadowZero17: Yep!**

**Rikku: Really tell us?**

**ShadowZero17: Nope!**

**Yuffie and Rikku: WHY?**

**ShadowZero17: Because It's a secret and I'm not telling**

**Yuffie and Rikku: Please!(using the puppy face)**

**ShadowZero17: Nope**

**Yuffie and Rikku: not fair….oh well please review**


	15. Side Story: Double H and Double N

**Yuffie: Oh I can't wait to see Kenta's match!**

**Rikku: Yeah! Me too!**

**Yuffie: Hmmmm I wonder what Shadow-kun is doing?**

**Rikku: Good Question! Lets go see what's he's doing now!**

**Yuffie: Yeah lets go!**

**Side Story: Double H x Double N**

**Before the match on Dark Island**

**Ash: 15  
May: 14  
Hiroshi: 18  
Nicole: 18  
Max: 12  
Allenby: 12  
Kenta: 17  
Whitney: 17**

9 'o clock in the morning," Hey Yoshi! Want to do some training before our match?" said Ash. " Sure why not!" said Kenta. Suddenly Arielle showed up and wanted to see if anyone were up yet, "Morning Arielle!" said Kenta. " Morning Kenta! Is Allenby, May, and Whitney up yet?" said Arielle, " Alie is up already but May and Whitney are still asleep!" said Kenta. " Okay thanks Kenta!" said Arielle," your welcome!" said Kenta. See's her running towards Allenby," Hey I thought Yoshi was your name" said Ash." Well actually Kenta is my real name and Yoshi is my middle name" said Kenta, " Oh okay and your best friends name!" said Ash. " Marina is her real name and Dani is her middle name!" said Kenta.

When Ash and Kenta were talking, Umbreon was tugging Kenta's shorts." Okay Umbreon we're going now! Ready to train Ash?" said Kenta, " Yep lets go!" said Ash.

" Umbreon! (Lets go Pikachu!)" said Umbreon, "Pika!(Okay)" said Pikachu, Whitney and May's room." Yawn…hmmm where's Alie?…guess she went to get something to eat. Hey where did Whitney go?" said May. May started getting her clothes on and went to search for Whitney." Hmmm if I were Whitney, where would I be…oh Kenta's room!" said May. After figuring out where Whitney is, she finally found her sleeping in Kenta"s room." Whitney! Whitney! Its time to wake up now" said May." Yawn…morning May!" said Whitney," why did you slept in Kenta's room?" said May." I had a really bad dream and I couldn't sleep so I went to Kenta's so he can help me sleep" said Whitney. " Oh okay! What to get something to eat?" said May, " Sure okay!" said Whitney.

After Whitney got dressed, she and May went to meet Allenby at the food table." Good morning Allenby!" said May and Whitney," Good morning you two!" said Allenby." Hey Arielle! I didn't you were here with Alie!" said Whitney," Well I wanted to ask Allenby about something" said Arielle." Hmmm well what is it you want to talk about?" said May," Well its about my….." said Arielle. Before Arielle can say anything, Max came running towards them." Hey do you know where Ash and Yoshi went?" said Max," They went to train outside Max!" said Allenby." Thanks Alie!" said Max. Max jammed out ran like a jet," Like I was saying that its about my brother" said Arielle." What's wrong with your brother Hiroshi! Arielle?" said Allenby, " I just want my brother to be together with Nicole" said Arielle.

"Who's Nicole?" said May," She's my brother's best friend! They knew each other since childhood" said Arielle." Wow! So you want us to bring these two together right?" said Whitney," Yeah! And I need your help to do this so can you?" said Arielle." Sure we do right girls?" said Allenby," Yeah lets do it!" said May and Whitney." So where does Nicole live?" said May," She lives right next door to me" said Arielle." Hey Ayra know about this?" said Whitney;" Yes she does and she's with my brother right now" said Arielle. After Arielle made a plan to get Hiroshi and Nicole together, Ash and the others continue there training." Umbreon! Use Quick Attack on Pikachu!" said Kenta, Pikachu! Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" said Ash. Umbreon is flying in high speed but Pikachu manage to dodge the attack and used Iron Tail on Umbreon." Umbreon! Dodge it and use Shadow Ball! Umbreon dodges Pikachu's Iron Tail and shoot a powerful dark orb at Pikachu and took a direct hit.

"Pikachu are you all right buddy?" said Ash," Pika pi (Yes I'm okay Ash)" said Pikachu.

"I'm glad your okay" said Ash," Pika! (Thanks Ash)" said Pikachu." Sorry about that Ash" said Kenta," Umbreon! (Yeah me too)" said Umbreon." Its okay right Pikachu?" said Ash," Pika! (Yeah)" said Pikachu." Hey you guys!" shouted Max," Hey Max! sorry but you just missed a really good match" said Kenta." Darn!" said Max. Suddenly Kenta hears a familiar voice somewhere nearby, "Hey Kenta! Ash, Max!" said Hiroshi. "What's up Hiroshi!" shouted Kenta, Ash, and Max," what are you three doing?" said Hiroshi." Just training for the match today" said Ash," Oh okay…um Kenta can I ask you about something by ourselves?" said Hiroshi." Sure why not" said Kenta. After finishing talking, Hiroshi and Kenta ran off went behind of the Pkmn center." So what do you want to talk about Hiroshi?" said Kenta," Well its about Nicole" said Hiroshi." What about Nicole?" Kenta asked curiously as if he knew what he was going to say. Hiroshi looked at him uneasily," Well lately I've been feeling kinda stranges around her, like I like her more then a friend but I don't know how to tell her" said Hiroshi.

"Hmmm that's a tough one. But try your best Hiroshi! I know you have the guts to tell her!" said Kenta." Yeah! Maybe your right. I can try it right houndoom?" said Hiroshi.

"Houndoom! (Yeah we can do it!) " said Houndoom. At the Dark Island restaurant," Okay How should we bring Hiroshi and Nicole together?" said Whitney." Hmmm how about Sunset park!" said Arielle," Sunset park?" shouted everyone." Yeah it's the best romantic place on Dark Island! And it has a perfect view when the sun sets." said Arielle.

"Ahh that does sound really romantic!" said May," Yeah its perfect for Hiroshi and Nicole" said Allenby. When everyone was talking, Whitney was staring at the celling and daydreaming about Kenta. Whitney's thoughts (Oh Kenta! I wish you and I were on sunset park. Watching the beautiful sun setting down and kissing passionly under the twinkling stars.). " Hello Whitney are you in there? "said Allenby, " W-what? Sorry about that. I was just daydreaming about something" said Whitney. "Oh okay! Are you ready?" said Allenby; " yeah lets go!" said Whitney.

At Dark Island's jewelry store," Hey Mac is it ready?" said Hiroshi." Yep it's done Hiroshi! Wow you kids are growing up so fast these days. Good luck!" said Mac. " Thanks Mac!" said Hiroshi," Hey Hiroshi what kind of ring is" said Max. When Hiroshi opens the small case, a bright shiny light came out and shined around them. " Wow what is it?" said Ash, " It's a silver marquise gemstone ring!" said Hiroshi." So your going to ask her to marry you right?" said Kenta," Yep but also its her birthday present too." said Hiroshi." Wow that's a perfect gift! So where does she live?" said Max," Nicole's house is not too far from here so we should take about 10 minutes to get there" said Hiroshi.

"All right lets go!" said Ash, After the Hiroshi and boys left the jewelry store; the girls are all ready at Nicole's house.

"Hmmm it doesn't take him this long to get a ring!" said Arielle," Take what Arielle?" said Allenby." My brother is getting a special at the jewelry store on this island," said Arielle. Suddenly the girls heared a voice some" HIROSHI! ARIELLE! HELP!" said Nicole," Hey Nicole what's wrong?" said Arielle." Its Ronald! He kidnapped Ayra and took her into the creepy dark forest" said Nicole," Not him again! What is he up to this time?" said Whitney." You three know him?" said Arielle," Yeah! We meet that moron back on Bianco Island," said May." And he became a problem on our journey too" said Allenby, Suddenly the boys came running towards Nicole's house." Hey sis what happen?" said Hiroshi, " It was Ronald bro! He kidnapped Ayra and took her into the dark" said Arielle." WHAT! THAT IDIOT!" shouted Hiroshi," Hiroshi what's wrong?" said May." That fool! He should knew that place is forbidden to enter," said Hiroshi," Hiroshi tells us!" said Kenta." The dark forest is full of wild and dangerous dark pokemon, once you enter you can never come out. The only pokemon can get you out of there is an Umbreon" said Hiroshi.

" Hey my brother has a Umbreon so lets go," said Allenby," Yeah lets go!" said Kenta.

"Hiroshi!" said Nicole, " Yeah what is it?" said Hiroshi." Please be careful" said Nicole,

" I will I promise" said Hiroshi. After the gang found out that Ronald kidnapped Ayra, they finally made it to the dark forest. When they got there, Ronald ran out of the forest and was chased by pack of Mightyenas. " Help get them away from meeeeeeeeee!" said Ronald," Should we help him?" said Max. "Hmmmm naaaa!" said everyone," Okay we have to hurry up and get her out of there" said Hiroshi." Gotcha!" shouted everyone.

"Okay Umbreon! Lead the way" said Kenta," Umbreon! (Okay!)" said Umbreon.

After walking in the forest, they came across a fork in the road." Darn which way should we go?" said Ash," I know its not a good idea but we have to spite up" said Whitney." Yeah your right! Okay Kenta, Whitney, and Arielle will go on the left side and the rest of us are going to the right side okay?" said May." That's fine so lets hurry!" said Hiroshi.

Kenta's group," Wow its dark that I can't see anything" said Whitney." Guess we to hold hands then" said Arielle. Both Kenta and Whitney were hold and Arielle was still searching for them." Hey where are you two? Said Arielle; " I'm right here," said Whitney. Suddenly Arielle fell down and accidentally push Whitney and Kenta, When Whitney fell down, she felt something warm and she didn't realize that she fell and kissed Kenta." AHHHHH!" shouted Kenta and Whitney, Kenta and Whitney jumped up and sat down with looking at each other." Whitney thoughts (Wow did I really kissed Kenta?). Kenta's thoughts (Dude! Did I just kissed Whitney)," Um you guys! A little help here please!" said Arielle." Oops sorry about that Arielle! Hmmm it's looked like you leg is hurt. Here you can ride on my back!" said Kenta." Thanks Kenta!" said Arielle, Suddenly Kenta's Pokegear starts ringing." Kenta are you there?" said Max," Yes I'm here!" said Kenta." We found her so we're headed out right now" said Max." Got it! Ready to go girls?" said Kenta," Yeah!" shouted Arielle and Whitney.

After the gang found Ayra in the dark forest, Hiroshi took Nicole to sunset park to give her." I'm so glad your safe Hiroshi," said Nicole, " Thanks Nicole! Also I got you something!" said Hiroshi. When Hiroshi gave her present, she started to smile.." Oh Hiroshi! You remember my birthday. Thank you!" said Nicole;" Your welcome!" said Hiroshi." Nicole before you open your present, there's something that me and Houndoom wanted to tell you and Ninetales about." said Hiroshi. " Hmm what is it?" said Nicole,

Hiroshi and Houndoom started to blush like crazy and were about to say it." I-I Really really like you Nicole" said Hiroshi." H-Houndoom (M-me too)" said Houndoom. Nicole started to cry with tears of joy and hugged and kissed Hiroshi and Ninetales gave Houndoom a kiss too." Oh Hiroshi! I love you too!" said Nicole, "Ninetales! (Me too Houndoom)." said Ninetales. When Nicole was about to open her present, she found a letter and read it. After she read it, she opens her present and saw the most beautiful ring she ever saw and hug Hiroshi. " Oh Hiroshi! Of course I'll marry you!" said Nicole," Y-you will?" said Hiroshi. Nicole nodded and kissed Hiroshi passionly and both of them were very happy." But they didn't realize that the gang was watching the whole thing.

".. Sniff.. Sniff.. that was the most beautiful thing I ever saw" said May, " Yeah me too." said Whitney." Our brother is finally together with Nicole" said Arielle, " Yeah!" said Ayra." I hope that happens to you someday with Marina bro" said Allenby," Yeah…WHAT!" said Kenta.

**Yuffie and Rikku: WAAAAAAAA!**

**Rikku: That was the most beauitist thing I saw in my life…sniff.**

**Yuffie: Yeah me too!**

**Yuffie…and we liked to thanks may2 for helping us!**

**Rikku: Yeah thank you so much may2…sniff**

**Yuffie: please review!**


	16. Chapter 14: New Enemies

**Yuffie: Shadow-kun! Tell us!**

******ShadowZero18: Nope **

**********Rikku: Pleaseeeee! We want to know what's the legendary red pokemon.**

**********ShadowZero18: Sorry. Not going to happen.**

**********Yuffie: Not fair**

**********Chapter 14: New Enemies **

"A LEGENDARY RED POKEMON!" everyone shouted.

"Yep, and Julia and I are looking for it!" said Richie.

"Now that you mention it, Kenta and I saw a red pokemon a couple weeks ago." May said.

"Really lucky!" Ash exclaimed.

"Are you guys talking about a legendary red pokemon?" said an unknown trainer.

"Yes we are, and who are you?" asked Max.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Zelda, and this is my little friend Minun." replied Zelda.

"Your name is Zelda? You have the same name as the princess from Legend of Zelda." Kenta remarked.

"Yeah. My parents were big Legend of Zelda fans and gave me the name 'Zelda' from the game. So what's your names you guys?" asked Zelda.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. These are my friends May, Max, Allenby, Kenta, and Whitney." Ash introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Zelda greeted.

"ZELDA!" shouted a trainer.

"Oh, hey big brother."

"Oh no, not him!" Whitney shouted.

"I finally found you. Where were you? Grandma and Shirley were looking for you." Said the unknown trainer.

"MORTY!" shouted Ash and Kenta.

"Huh? Hey, Ash! Kenta! Long time no see. How ya been?" asked Morty.

"We're doing great Morty." Ash.replied.

"Yep, and we're here to challenge the Rainbow League." said Kenta.

"That's really great you two." said Morty.

"Hey bro! This guys want to know about the legendary red pokemon." Said Zelda.

"Really? If you guys want to know about the legendary red pokemon, go down the street and you should see a pokemon tower." Morty told them.

"Hey, thanks Morty! Let's go you guys." Said Ash. Everyone ran towards the pokemon tower… except for Whitney.

"Whitney!" exclaimed Morty.

"Oh, hey Morty." said Whitney, sounding depressed.

"Um, about last time, um…" Morty hesitated.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it."

"Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Morty.

"Um, sure" Whitney answered.

At the Pokemon Tower.

"Wow, this place is spooky" said Max, Allenby hid behind Max.

"I don't like this. It's too creepy" said Allenby, shuddering.

"WOW! A Shiny Haunter! Let's go, Umbreon!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Umbreon! (Okay lets go)" replied Umbreon. Both Kenta and Umbreon ran off and chased after the shiny Haunter into the tower.

"Hey, wait for us bro!" Allenby shouted after him.

"Come on, Richie! Let's go follow him." said Julia.

"Yeah! Lets go you guys." decided Richie.

As Ash and the gang went inside the pokemon tower, they didn't notice that two people were spying on them.

"Hmmm, it looks like they're looking for the legendary red pokemon." said the first stranger.

"They sure are. Lets find it before they do." agreed the stranger's partner.

"Okay, let's go."

At the Ghoul café.

"So, how ya been, Whitney?" Morty asked.

"Fine." replied Whitney.

"Oh, guess what! The people in Ecruteak City gave me the perfect job: The Protector of Tin Tower. And I heard that Ho-Oh is coming back to the Tin Tower." said Morty.

"Good." Whitney answered back. Whitney knew that Morty was lying about what he said and now she was pretending that she was enjoying Morty's stories.

"Whitney?" questioned Morty.

"What is it?" Whitney asked.

"I'm really sorry."

"About what, Morty?"

"About forgetting our anniversary." replied Morty. After hearing that, Whitney started to cry.

"Yeah right…sniff you always say 'Sorry' and you still forget about our anniversary. sniff… I left you because you keep forgetting everything. You promised me that you would come visit me everyday and

stay with me, but you didn't. Instead of coming everyday, you've been coming once a week, then a month, and then you never showed up at all. Every time I come visit you, you were never home and

always busy. You never sent any letters and you never called me, not even once…. sniff." Whitney said through her tears.

"I'm really sorry I broke my promise, Whitney. I really am."

"Liar. You always say that but it's never true. You're the worst boyfriend I ever had. I could never forgive you what you did Morty… sniff."

"I really am sorry, Whitney. I truly am."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to my heart which you broke." Whitney said harshly. After Whitney finished talking to Morty, she got up and left him alone in the café.

Back at the Pokemon Tower.

"Alright! We caught a Shiny Haunter!" Kenta shouted.

"Umbreon! (Yep and that was fun too) said Umbreon.

"You said it, Umbreon" said Kenta.

"BIG BROTHER!" shouted Allenby.

"Hey sis!" Kenta greeted.

"What did you run off for, Kenta? We were worried about you." said May.

"Sorry about that you guys." Kenta apologized.

"Well, since we're inside already, where should we go, Zelda?" asked Ash.

"Well, we should go the way up to the top of the tower." Zelda answered back.

"Can you show us the way Zelda?" asked Julia.

"Nope."

"Oh, why not Zelda?" said Richie,

"Because, incase any trainer wants to challenge my grandmother in a gym battle and know about the legendary red pokemon, they must first pass the test." Zelda explained.

"So, we have to find a way to get to the top, right?" asked Allenby.

"Yep, and you can't use any short cuts either." said Zelda. "That means you can't use any ghost pokemon on this test."

"Darn…oh well, I'm ready." said Kenta.

"Yeah, me too." said Ash.

"Lets go for it!" exclaimed Richie.

"Okay you guys, good luck. Oh, I almost forgot!" She handed two ruby and sapphire stones to Kenta and Ash. "Make sure you show these to the guards at the door, okay? Good luck you guys." said Zelda.

Zelda pressed the stone block on the wall, went into a secret room, and closed the door.

"Okay, let's go, Umbreon!" said Kenta.

"Umbre! (Yay, lets go)" Umbreon said happily.

Kenta and Umbreon ran towards the next hallway and disappeared into the darkness.

"Not again." sighed May.

"Hey, wait for me Kenta!" Ash shouted.

"Oh no you don't, Ash." said May as she pulled Ash back to the group by his hood. "Ash, we have to stay together as a group, okay? Besides, you can't leave me here alone in this creepy tower." said May.

"Okay, I won't leave the group May." Ash promised.

"That's better." replied May. Suddenly, Max saw Allenby shivering by the wall.

"What's wrong Alie?" Max asked.

"I just don't like scary towers, Max." replied Allenby.

"Its okay, Alie. I'm here with you." said Max, comforting her. Allenby felt very happy and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Max."

"Ready Julia?" asked Richie.

"Yeah, lets go Richie." Julia answered back.

3 hours later and they finally got to the final door. "That was the craziest test we ever had to do." Ash said exhaustedly.

"You said it. I hope I never see a test for the rest of my life." said Richie.

"Are you okay, May?" asked Julia.

"Yeah, I am." replied May.

"Hey, you're finally here you guys." said Kenta.

"H-how in the world did you and Umbreon get here?" asked May.

"Well…" Kenta started to speak, but before Kenta could say anything, Allenby hugged him and started to cry.

"Don't ever leave me like that, Kenta… sniff…you know I hate creepy places like this…. sniff."

"I'm sorry, sis. I got so excited and Umbreon and I wanted to try this test. I forgot that you hated creepy areas. I'm sorry." Kenta apologized.

"Promise me you'll never leave me big brother?" said Allenby.

"Yeah, I promise." assured Kenta.

"Thanks big brother." Allenby thanked, letting go of Kenta.

Suddenly, the gang heard a big bang on the other side of the door.

"What was that?" questioned Max.

"It came from the other side of the door." Julia stated. Ash and Richie ran towards the door and opened it.

"Okay you fools! Tell us the secrets of the legendary red pokemon and we won't harm you!" shouted the first stranger.

"For the last time, we won't. You two must have the ruby and the sapphire stones in order to learn about the legendary red pokemon." said one of the guards.

"Grrrr, you're ticking me off . TELL US THE SECRETS NOW!" shouted the second stranger.

"Hey! You two creeps better knock it off!" exclaimed Kenta.

"Well, well, well, isn't it our old enemy, Kenta."

"Hey, Shum and Cart, long time no see. I thought Neo Team Rocket was gone for good." replied Kenta.

"Well, guess what! We're back and here to get the secrets of the legendary red pokemon." said Cart.

"Hey, Kenta! Who's Neo Team Rocket?" asked Ash.

"Neo Team Rocket is the resurrected team of the scattered Team Rocket from your region, Ash. Before you came to the Johto region, these guys were trying to capture all the legendary pokemon here

in Johto, until I stopped their awful plans. Their leader is Mask of Ice and he's even worse then Giovanni." Kenta explained.

"Ready to beat them again, Umbreon?" said Kenta.

"Umbreon! (Yeah! Lets beat them again)" said Umbreon.

"Hey don't forget about us, Kenta!" said Ash.

"Blast! There're too many of them! Let's find another place that has the secrets of the legendary red pokemon, Shum." said Cart.

"Fine. You got lucky Kenta, but we'll meet again." Shum blew a kiss at him. "Chow." Shum threw a smoke bomb at the ground and she and Cart escaped through the window.

"Darn it, they're gone." said Richie.

"Don't worry, they'll be back." said Kenta.

"Are you the ones who passed the test?" asked the first guard.

"Yep, that's us." said Ash.

"We are the guardians of the pokemon tower. I am Botan." Botan said, introducing herself.

"And I am Kikyou" said Kikyou, following suit.

"Did you bring the Ruby and Sapphire stones?" Botan inquired.

"Yeah, we did." answered Kenta.

"Then please show us." said Kikyou. Ash and Kenta gave them the stones and Botan and Kikyou nodded.

"Thank you, you may enter." said Botan. The gate opened and the gang finally reached the goal.

"Well done, you guys." praised Zelda.

"Way the go, Kenta." Whitney congratulated.

"Thanks, Whitney... What the…? How in the world did you get here, Whitney?" asked Kenta.

"You guys were too far ahead, so Zelda's sister, Shirley, took me to a secret passage way to the top of the tower." answered Whitney.

"Hey you guys! Glad you passed the test. Ready to find out about the legendary red pokemon and challenge our grandmother?" questioned Shirley.

"Sorry for asking Shirley, but what's your grandmother's name?" asked May.

"Her name is Agatha of the Elite Four."

"AGATHA OF THE ELITE FOUR!" shouted everyone.

********

********

**********Rikku: Wow! I didn't know Agatha was a gym leader.**

**********Yuffie: Yeah me too. But I feel sorry for Whitney.**

**********ShadowZero18: Don't worry girls. Whitney will be fine.**

**********Yuffie: Yeah but I hope Kenta and the others cheer her up.**

**********Rikku: Before you readers give a review, should Whitney go back to Morty and forgive him?**

**********ShadowZero18: In case you don't know who Morty is, he's the gym leader of Ecruteak City. Also we like to thank Yasuki-chan for helping us.**

**********Rikku: Thank you very Yasuki-chan**

**********Yuffie: Yeah! thanks alot Yasuki-chan. **

********


	17. Side Story: Before the final door

**Rikku: hmmmm I wonder how the others finish the test?**

**Yuffie: Yeah and I never get to see them finish too.**

**ShadowZero18: I saw it.**

**Yuffie and Rikku: YOU DID!**

**ShadowZero18: Yep**

**Yuffie: TELLS US!**

**ShadowZero18: Nope**

**Yuffie and Rikku: WHY?**

**ShadowZero18: Read the story and you'll find out.**

**Yuffie and Rikku: GRRRRRRRRRR****both holding a metal bat**

_**Side Story: Before getting to the final door in the pokemon tower.**_

"Okay does anyone now how to get to the top" said May. "Not a clue" said Richie.

Suddenly a secret doors, Gengar starts pulling Julia and taking her to another room." Richie Help!" shouted Julia. "I'm coming Julia" said Richie. When Richie grab Julia's arm, Gengar pulled pulled them with force and took them to another room and shuts the door. "Bring them back now Gengar" said Ash." Its okay Ash. I think that was part of the test" said Richie. "Okay but be careful you two" said Ash. "We will Ash. See you guys at the final door" said Julia. Suddenly a Misdreavus comes out of no where and takes Allenby to the next room. "Hey put me down. Max help me" shouted Allenby" "I'm coming Alie! said Max. When Max and Allenby got to the other room, the door shuts and leaving Ash and May alone." Guess its just you and me May" said Ash. "Guess so" said May.

May's thoughts(Wait a minute! This is the perfect time tell Ash how I really feel about him….SWEET!). said May. "Lets go May" said Ash. "Um Ash. Before we go, I want to ask you something" said May." Hmmm what is it" asked Ash." Well….you've been on my mind for a long time. And I do enjoy being with you Ash." She said. "All I'm trying to say is that I love you Ash". When May finally said her true feelings towards Ash, Ash was shocked and surprise." When did you fell in love with me May?" said Ash." I've been in love with you since the day I meet you at Professer Birch lab. You've been so kind to me and protected me. And no matter what Ash, you will always be my knight in shiny armor. And I love you with all my heart. May said. When Ash heared every what May said, his face was all red and his heart was pounding like crazy." Is that true May" asked Ash. "Yes. Its all true Ash" answered May. "Well I-I love you too May" said Ash.

"Really Ash?" said May." Yes May. I really do" answered Ash. "Oh Ash!" May hugged Ash and kissed him passoinly." I'm so happy to finally be with you Ash. No matter what, you will always be in my heart." said May. " Mines too May" Ash answered back.

"Now lets try and pass this test" said Ash. "Alright Ash. Lets go" said May.

Kenta's route. "Hmmmmm….should we go left or right umbreon?" asked Kenta, "Um! Umbreon!(I don't know. Hard choice)" Umbreon answered back." Darn….I know!" Kenta picks up two small rocks and throws one on each side. He heard the right side had a low sound and the left side had a high sound."Alright! it's the left side. Lets go Umbreon" said Kenta. "Umbreon!(Yay! Lets go)" said Umbreon. When Kenta and Umbreon went to the left side, they heard a familier voice they heard before."Kenta! Kenta! Where are you" said the unknown voice. "Who's there?" Kenta asked. Suddenly an Espeon pops out of nowhere and jumps into Kenta's arms." Espeon long time no see. Wait a minute! If you're here, then that means…." Suddenly Kenta hears someone coming down the hall and see's Marina." It is you!" shouted Kenta

"Yep its me. Long time no see Kenta" said Marina. "what are you doing here Marina?" asked Kenta." Well I knew your going to be here so I asked Agatha if she could let me stay here til you come. Plus I also wanted to let you borrow my Espeon for your journey Kenta" anwsered Marina." Really Mairna? are you sure you want me to borrow your Espeon for my journey?" asked Kenta. "Yes. Espeon has been very lonely since we moved. Espeon does feel very happy when she's around me but she feels like theres something missing in her heart." anwsered Marina." Who is it Marina?" said Kenta . "Its Umbreon silly. She misses him alot everyday and as I misses you everyday Kenta. Please Kenta, will you please take care of Espeon during your journey and bring her back to me?" asked Marina. "Alright I promise to look after her Marina. So Umbreon, aren't you happy?" said Kenta. "Umbreon!(Yes I am. I'm very happy to be with Espeon again)" said Umbreon. "Thank you so much Kenta. I know I can count on you." said Marina. Marina walk towards Kenta and kissed him on the lips and Kenta began to blush bright red." giggle well I gotta go now. I'll be cheering you on Kenta and don't worry I'll be fine...oh I almost forgot! here you gogives Kenta a small note see yawinks at him" said Marina. Marina presses a stone button on the wall and a door opens the leads to the entrance." blushing did marina really kissed me Umbreon" asked Kenta. "Umbre! Umbreon!(Yep she did alright. Oh read the note that she gave you.)" said Umbreon.

Kenta opens the note and it saids:

**Dear Kenta,**

**I'm so happy that your in the Rainbow legue now. I'm really glad that your here. Do your best and become a pokemon champion. I know you, Umbreon, and Espeon can do it. And please take care Kenta.**

**Love,**

**Marina**

"Thank you...Marina. Ready to go Umbreon?" said Kenta." Umbreon!(Yeah lets go).

After wandering in the Maze, Ash and the gang are about meet up again. "phew...finally we're here May" said Ash." Yeah...I wondering where the others are?" said May. Finally Kenta and Umbreon had showed up. "Hey what's up you two" shouted Kenta." Kenta! your finally made it " said May." Yep...hey where's Max and my sister?" asked Kenta." They haven't came yet" said Ash. Suddenly Ash, May, and Kenta heard a rumbling sound in the other route. "whats that sound you huys?" asked May. " I don't know. it sounds like something is rolling from that direction" said Kenta. The sound is growing louded and Max and Allenby had showed and passed Ash, May, and Kenta. "Max! Allenby! why are you two running for?" said May." RUN FOR IT" shouted Max. "A GIANT ROLLING STONE IS COMING THIS WAY" shouted Allenby." Huh?turns aroundAHHHHHHH WAIT FOR US YOU TWO!" shouted Ash, May, and Kenta.

**Yuffie: Ohhhhh so thats how they got to the finally gate.**

**Rikku: guess so...sorry for hitting you with the metal bats Shadow.**

**Shadow: Owww my head...well please review**


End file.
